Believe in Earth
by luciegx
Summary: "Clarke et Bellamy s'offrent mutuellement une émotion très importante qui peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, entre la haine et l'amour, entre la tristesse et la joie : l'espoir" "Je t'aime tout le temps, chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque journée, même quand je te hais" The 100 / Bellarke AU.
1. Chapitre 1 : l'Espoir (partie 1)

HEY !

Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction ! Je suis suuuuuuuper contente de la poster enfin. Parce que je suis dessus depuis plus de six mois et que j'ai attendu d'avoir pas mal de chapitres d'avance pour être régulière dans mes publications. Je me suis retenue de la poster donc je suis vraiment trop trop heureuse de la mettre finalement en ligne ! J'espère VRAIMENT qu'elle va vous plaire :)

À noter que je devais d'abord la poster pour le mois de juin, puis pour le mois de juillet, ensuite pour la rentrée... Bref, j'ai pris mon temps quoi x)

Une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **PREMIER CHAPITRE :**

* * *

— Prisonnier 319, appelle un garde.

La cellule dans laquelle pénètre Clarke est sans doute l'endroit le plus effrayant qui lui ai été donné de voir. Pourtant dans sa vie, des centaines de pièces oppressantes et sinistres semblables à celle-ci se sont présentées à elle. Mais, une fois son corps totalement à l'intérieur, l'obscurité de la cellule lui fait froid dans le dos. La clarté est quelque chose d'inconnu pour Clarke, sur l _'Arche,_ tout s'assombrit de jour en jour. La luminosité peu élevée est donc une habitude pour elle, mais dans cet endroit, c'est différent, chaque centimètre carré suinte d'hostilité, la peur. Les murs grisâtres, tout comme le sol, accompagnés d'un mobilier médiocre la confortent dans son idée. Ce dernier est composé d'un semblant de lit qui semble finalement n'être qu'un matelas posé à même le sol, d'une espèce de douche qui ne vaut pas mieux que la couchette ainsi que des toilettes, équivalant au reste de la cellule, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Le tout est flanqué d'une odeur âcre, particulièrement désagréable flottant dans la pièce.

Peu de temps après être entrée dans ce qui est désormais sa nouvelle maison, les quelques gardes quittent précipitamment la station prison. Clarke les comprend, qui voudrait rester ici sans y être obligé ?

Dorénavant seule avec ses idées, elle est submergée par une montagne de ressentiments. Tellement qu'elle n'arrive plus à esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'adolescente reste plantée au milieu de ce taudis, bloquée, totalement coincée par ses propres émotions. Ces dernières sont beaucoup trop nombreuses pour arriver à les gérer sans devenir cinglée. Après réflexion et avoir calculé que son dix-huitième anniversaire se déroulera dans plus de dix mois, Clarke n'a aucune idée de comment ne pas devenir folle après autant de temps passé ici. Coupée du monde, seule, sans ses parents, l'un mort physiquement, l'autre associé à une trahison sans précédent. Ce souvenir à l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de la prisonnière. Celui-ci se vide pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Une tristesse incontrôlable, tellement incontrôlable que très rapidement, le seul son audible dans la station prison sont les pleurs de Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy essaie de contenir sa surprise, son chagrin et son énervement enfouis à l'intérieur de lui. La première émotion est due à l'arrivée de Clarke dans l'espace réservés aux délinquants de _l'Arche_. « Si il y a bien une personne sur cette foutue station qui ne pouvait pas finir ici, c'est bien la princesse », pense-t-il. La stupéfaction de la revoir après un tas de péripéties mélangé au fait qu'elle se retrouve en prison ce qui était — jusqu'à maintenant — l'alternative la plus improbable. Ces deux raisons accumulées à la faible probabilité que Clarke soit sa voisine de cellule font qu'une tempête de stupeur fulmine dans sa tête.

Le chagrin quant à lui est causé par la détresse évidente de la jolie blonde. Ces pleurs lui transpercent les oreilles, lui lacèrent le cerveau pour ensuite lui déchirer le cœur. La serrer dans ses bras, la réconforter et lui promettre qu'il sera toujours à ses côtés sont des actions qu'il rêverait de faire mais qui lui sont impossibles pour de multiples raisons. La principale étant qu'un mur les sépare, ce qui est problématique pour avoir un quelconque contact physique.

Tout cela est ponctué d'un énervement et d'une rancune incontrôlables à l'égard de Clarke. La traîtrise qu'elle lui a affligée il y a quelques mois lui est restée en travers de la gorge. « C'est un euphémisme », hurle l'esprit de Bellamy tandis que sa bouche reste scellée. Son acte a conduit à l'exécution de sa mère, à l'abandon de sa petite sœur et à son emprisonnement. Qui ne serait pas en colère après de telles conséquences ?

Ses poings se resserrent alors que ses ongles se plantent dans sa peau en repensant à cette journée. Sa respiration devient haletante, presque difficile en se souvenant du _pire jour de sa vie_.

* * *

 _Les coins des lèvres de Bellamy se redressent franchement en constatant l'émerveillement de sa petite sœur, causé par la lecture d'un livre. Le bouquin sur la mythologie, corné et jaunis par le temps, très répétitif étant donné qu'il lui raconte la même histoire régulièrement fascine toujours autant Octavia._

 _Les yeux de l'aîné s'écartent du livre noircis de mots l'espace d'une seconde. En ce laps de temps, il constate l'air habituellement absent de sa mère, ses yeux habituellement vides, ses lèvres habituellement droites, très rarement souriantes. Cette expression a toujours fait partie d'elle mais s'est exacerbée lors du décès de son mari il y a quelques années. Depuis cette tragédie, elle n'est plus vraiment là, n'est plus vraiment elle-même et n'est plus vraiment sa mère. Le regard de Bellamy a à peine le temps de se poser à nouveau sur le livre que la porte de leur appartement, plus qu'exigu, s'ouvre brusquement. Le cœur de l'adolescent fait un looping dans sa poitrine au moment où il constate qu'il s'agit de personnes haut placées. En effet, le vice chancelier Rhodes apparaît, flanqué du commandant Shumway._

 _Une anxiété incommensurable débarque dans son corps lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'Octavia est visible pour les deux hommes. Sur l'Arche, il existe une règle — parmi des milliers d'autres — stipulant qu'avoir plus d'un enfant est purement et simplement interdit, sous peine de mort. À sa connaissance, sa petite sœur est la seule à avoir survécu aussi longtemps sans s'être fait repérer. Du haut de ses quinze ans, la cadette masque comme elle peut sa peur. Son visage demeure impassible tandis que ses mains, abritées derrière le dos de son frère sont prises de tremblements. Dans un geste de protection, Bellamy place son bras en travers du corps d'Octavia, sous les gloussements dégoulinant d'hypocrisie de Rhodes et du commandant._

 _— Aurora Blake, appelle ce dernier. En référence à l'article quarante-six de la doctrine Gaia, vous êtes condamnée à mort pour le non-respect de la politique de l'enfant unique, crache Shumway._

 _L'évocation de l'exécution de sa mère fracasse la carapace que l'aîné s'était formé dans le but de garder un semblant de force. L'idée de perdre sa petite sœur vient effleurer son esprit, le sortant de sa transe. Ses yeux débordent désormais de défi, bien décidé à garder Octavia en vie, quoi qu'il en coûte. Les pas des deux figures de l'autorité de cette station lui parviennent à peine, ses jambes le jetant presque devant eux. La première résistance de Bellamy advient alors, au moment où le commandant s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui retirer la personne qui lui est le plus cher._

 _— Non ! aboie-t-il en direction des deux hommes. Prenez moi._

 _Un silence flotte dans l'appartement des Blake, une expression vaniteuse plaquée sur le visage de Rhodes et Shumway. Les larmes d'Octavia roulant sur ses joues déjà trempées accompagnées de ses tremblotements qui sont de plus en plus visibles arrachent une grimace à Bellamy qui doit se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge des deux imbéciles._

 _— Envoyez-moi à l'isolement, je ferai ce que vous voulez, il supplie plus qu'il ne propose._

 _Un regard s'échange entre le commandant et le conseiller. Ce premier hoche la tête, comme pour convaincre le vice chancelier. Au plus grand soulagement — si on peut appeler ça de cette façon — de Bellamy, Shumway s'éloigne de sa petite sœur avant d'accrocher les menottes glaciales à ses poignets. Les pleurs d'Octavia et les protestations de sa mère sont à peine audibles pour lui, comme si tout devenait flou, irréel. Un ou deux conseils et des adieux déchirants échangés avec la cadette plus tard, il est attiré en dehors de l'appartement, jusqu'à atterrir dans les couloirs de Walden._

 _Une question fait alors irruption dans son esprit : qui ? Qui les a dénoncés ? Une seule et unique personne lui vient en tête, la seule à qui il en a parlé, la seule à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance, la seule qu'il ai aimée autant que sa famille. Le visage déformé par l'étonnement de Clarke survient à quelques pas de lui. Un océan de colère le submerge, son corps se projetant en avant, jusqu'à l'adolescente._

 _— C'est toi ! hurle-t-il. Je te faisais confiance ! Je te hais, je te hais !_

 _Le commandant Shumway et Marcus Kane l'attrapent à nouveau violemment par les épaules avant de lui asséner chacun un coup de pied dans les genoux. Toute la force et la volonté qu'il lui restait quittent son corps tandis qu'il est traîné jusqu'à la station prison, murmurant des « Je te hais », même après son enfermement dans sa cellule._

* * *

La totalité de son chagrin à son égard s'envole tellement loin qu'il ne sait même pas s'il a existé. En se remémorant cette catastrophe, sa colère qui s'était atténuée en ces quelques mois le frappe de plein fouet, décuplée. C'est comme si le fait d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix avait fait revivre cette journée et avait ravivé sa rage. Comment est-ce qu'une personne qui prétendait l'aimer a pu orchestrer un acte aussi abominable ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi généreux et loyal que Clarke a osé le trahir ? Comment lui a-t-il accordé sa confiance ?

Des dizaines de questions se battent dans son esprit, un gros point d'interrogation se formant dans sa tête : il ne peut apporter de réponse à aucuns de ses problèmes.

* * *

Les pleurs de Clarke s'allègent de plus en plus, cette dernière tente de se calmer comme elle le peut, regrettant déjà d'avoir craqué après si peu de temps passé ici. « De toute façon, je serai morte dans un an », pense-t-elle finalement. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rend compte de tout ce qu'elle a perdu en quelques mois. L'homme qu'elle aime la déteste, elle a été dépossédée de sa maison et de son bonheur tandis que son père flotte dans l'espace pour l'éternité et que sa mère... Elle ne la considère même plus comme telle. Sa liberté n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais.

Une larme roule sur sa joue au moment où un poids — la réalité — s'abat sur sa poitrine. Elle n'aura plus l'occasion de parler avec Jake, de rire avec Abby, d'aimer ses parents. L'année à venir risque d'être la plus difficile de toute sa vie, la solitude et la culpabilité l'assailliront sans qu'elle ne puisse empêcher ses émotions de prendre le dessus.

La haine de Bellamy à son égard la détruit de jour en jour, ses mots d'il y a plusieurs mois résonnant toujours plus fort dans son esprit, son cœur se détruisant un peu plus à chaque battement. Son amour pour lui est tellement fort qu'elle a fini par le perdre.

* * *

 _Les pas de Clarke se font de plus en plus pressés jusqu'à arriver dans les couloirs de Walden. Malgré les dizaines de personnes la dévisageant à chaque fois qu'elle met un pied devant l'autre, sa joie reste constante, bien trop impatiente de retrouver Bellamy pour prêter attention au monde extérieur. En effet, apercevoir une jeune fille de Phoenix se promener dans la station la plus pauvre de l'Arche n'arrive pas tous les jours. Les inégalités sociales ont malheureusement toujours régné ici. La plupart des résidents de Walden et d'Arcadia vivent dans la misère quand ceux de la troisième station mangent à leur faim tout en s'accordant quelques extras._ _Clarke déteste cette disparité mais ne peut rien faire pour lutter contre, ce n'est pas une adolescente de seize ans qui va changer le monde._

 _Ses sourcils se froncent à la vue du conseiller Kane et du commandant Shumway._ _Son cœur bat à une vitesse folle — si bien qu'elle se demande s'il ne va pas sortir de sa cage thoracique d'une seconde à l'autre — au moment où son regard se pose sur Bellamy, menotté, l'air dépité. Son corps s'avance tout seul jusqu'au jeune homme. Le fait qu'il n'essaie même pas de se débattre augmente d'un cran sa peur viscérale._ « _Et s'ils avaient découvert Octavia ?_ », se demande-t-elle, suppliant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. _Ses jambes ne la retiennent presque plus lorsque les trois mots invraisemblables sortent de la bouche de Bellamy. Cette phrase a l'effet d'une bombe sur Clarke, si bien que son regard se brouille de larmes incontrôlables. Son cerveau déborde de protestations tandis que ses lèvres ne bougent pas d'un millimètre, bien trop abasourdie par la situation._

 _Ses trois pires cauchemars deviennent soudainement plus réels que jamais. Octavia a été repérée, Bellamy arrêté, l'homme dont elle est amoureuse la déteste. Son corps se laisse tomber mollement sur le sol froid de Walden. Ses pleurs ont cessé, laissant place à une expression vidée de toute émotion. C'est comme si son cœur venait d'être arraché, extirpé de sa poitrine sans ménagement. Des exclamations parviennent aux oreilles — mutilées par les paroles de Bellamy — de Clarke qui se rend rapidement compte de leur source : l'appartement des Blake. Bousculant comme elle le peut les habitants de Walden, attroupés devant le minuscule logement, elle finit par se planter devant Octavia._

 _Cette dernière semble être dans un état pire que la jeune femme, si c'est possible. Ses yeux verts baignent dans les larmes, ses longs cheveux bruns ramassés en une queue de cheval dévoile encore plus son regard inhabité, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps, le laissant pantelant. Ce dernier est toujours tremblant tandis que ses mains contiennent un ruban satiné. Le bout de tissu bordeaux glisse entre ses doigts. La vision d'un tel désespoir brise le cœur de Clarke, déjà très amoché. Installée à côté d'Octavia, — là où se trouvait Bellamy il y a moins de dix minutes — l'adolescente est frappée par sa ressemblance avec ce dernier. Les cheveux et les taches de rousseurs de la cadette lui rappellent son frère. Là où elle l'identifie le plus, c'est dans le regard. Malgré la tristesse évidente y régnant, ses yeux cachent une envie de se battre, une détermination qu'elle n'a vue nulle part sauf chez Bellamy._

 _C'est à ce moment-là, en se rendant compte de tous leurs points communs, que Clarke se promet d'aider Octavia, comme l'aîné l'a fait. Elle ne la laissera pas dépérir, les deux filles vont remonter la pente, ensemble._

* * *

Un autre problème vient alors s'ajouter à la liste déjà conséquente de la jolie blonde : Octavia est seule désormais, sans son frère, sa mère et dépourvue du soutien que Clarke lui apportait. Bien que son père affectionnait beaucoup Bellamy — et donc, indirectement, la benjamine aussi —, il n'est plus là pour soutenir quiconque, à la plus grande peine de sa fille unique.

Se remémorer le fait qu'i peine une journée, son père et sa mère étaient à ses côtés mais qu'elle est désormais abandonnée dans cette cellule anéantit le semblant de ténacité restant dans son corps. Appuyée contre le mur de sa cellule, ses genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine, Clarke ne trouve aucune raison de continuer à se battre. À quoi bon ? Elle sera exécutée dans un an, quoi qu'il advienne.

Sur _l'Arche,_ les gamins à l'isolement doivent attendre leur dix-huitième année avant d'être jugés pour leur crime. Ce dernier peut-être plus ou moins grave, d'un vol à un meurtre ou des choses plus rares comme les situations de Clarke et Bellamy. La sentence est à échelle variable, la plus grave étant la condamnation à mort, comme Jake ou la mère des Blake.

L'esprit de Clarke trouve alors quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, un souvenir sur lequel s'appuyer pour ne pas sombrer entièrement : Octavia. Bien que cette dernière n'ait plus personne, son côté débrouillard devrait l'aider à s'en sortir. Son histoire a bouleversé _Walden, Arcadia_ et même _Phoenix._ Même si les regards lancés aux deux jeunes filles étaient loin d'être réconfortants, mais débordaient plutôt de pitié.

Durant les quelques mois où elle a pris soin de la sœur de Bellamy, son côté maternel s'est exacerbé, un lien très fort s'est installé entre elles. Leur complicité naissante et leur entente réciproque manque terriblement à Clarke. Cette enfant lui rappelait Bellamy et ça lui faisait du bien de se dire qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu, que sa petite sœur continuait à vivre malgré son absence pesante. C'est comme si la perte de l'adolescent les avait unies, partager leur douleur les apaisait. Elles se soutenaient l'une l'autre.

Octavia ne lui a jamais reproché l'arrestation de son frère et l'exécution de sa mère, au plus grand soulagement de Clarke. Le fait que Bellamy la pense capable de les dénoncer sans état d'âme l'a détruite. Parce que même avec le couteau sous la gorge, elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi. L'accusation qu'il a affligé à la jeune fille était hâtive, irréfléchie. Pourtant, Clarke s'est laissé faire, elle a pris le rôle du bouc émissaire, endossant toutes les responsabilités de cet acte abominable.

* * *

 _Plantée devant son appartement, le regard figé dans celui de Bellamy, Clarke n'ose plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Le visage de l'adolescent se rapprochant encore plus du sien rend sa respiration haletante, son cœur s'accélérant encore et encore. Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlent, un brasier s'enflamme dans le corps de la jolie blonde. Ses mains se perdent dans ses boucles brunes tandis que les doigts de Bellamy caressent doucement sa taille._ _Leurs bouches s'éloignent l'une de l'autre, les yeux bleus de Clarke toujours plongés dans les siens. Son premier baiser ne pouvait pas être plus parfait._

 _Un sourire illumine leurs visages tandis que la porte de l'habitation des Griffin finit par s'ouvrir, donnant sur un appartement trois fois plus grand que celui de Bellamy. Cependant, ce dernier ne prête aucune attention à ce détail, bien trop concentré sur Clarke._

 _Les deux adolescents finissent assis sur le canapé trônant au milieu du salon. La main du jeune homme se dépose tendrement sur le genou de sa petite amie, arrachant un frisson à celle-ci. Une question lui martèle cependant l'esprit, pris par une envie de se confier et par sa foi aveugle envers elle, il finit par se lancer._

 _— J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

 _Les sourcils de Clarke se froncent, surprise par son air sérieux qu'il arbore très rarement. Sa tête effectue un mouvement d'acquiescement lorsqu'elle détecte son besoin évident de parler, de se décharger. Son côté attentif prend le dessus, ravie qu'il lui accorde sa confiance._

 _L'hésitation de Bellamy se lit sur son visage. Il a envie de lui faire part de ce côté de sa vie, de se confesser à propos de ce secret qui lui pèse. Connaissant Clarke par cœur, il sait que sa nature remplie de tolérance ne la jugera pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est sûr de lui mais cherche cependant ses mots._

 _— J'ai une sœur, lance-t-il finalement de but en blanc._

 _La stupéfaction de l'adolescente est visible par ses yeux écarquillés et par sa bouche formant un « O » parfait. Une fois la phase d'étonnement passée, elle finit par digérer les informations. Des dizaines de questions font irruption dans son cerveau, lui faisant presque mal au crâne._

 _— Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? demande-t-elle en brisant le silence, arborant un air rempli de curiosité._

 _C'est au tour de Bellamy d'être ébahi désormais. Il s'attendait plutôt à « Ce n'est pas possible », « Mais c'est interdit » ou à ce qu'elle l'accuse de se moquer d'elle. Les coins de ses lèvres se redressent face à sa réaction plus qu'adorable._

 _— Octavia, répond-t-il, de l'amusement dans la voix._

 _Durant plus d'une heure, ils discutent de sa vie de frère. Les questions de Clarke sont toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres, au plus grand soulagement de Bellamy. Ils n'ont même pas effleurés les côtés négatifs de ce mode de vie, s'attardant sur les aspects positifs._

 _Cette nuit là, Clarke s'endort avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Rêvant d'avoir elle aussi une sœur ou un frère, sans jamais quitter Bellamy. Elle se promet de ne jamais dévoiler son secret, quoi qu'il advienne, cela restera entre eux._

* * *

Bellamy a les yeux fixés sur la porte de sa cellule, imaginant Octavia la franchir et lui dire qu'il est libre, rêvant que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, qu'il va se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, dans les bras de Clarke.

Malheureusement, toutes ces espérances n'arriveront jamais, ce n'est pas la réalité. La réalité la voilà : il est coincé à l'isolement avant de se faire éjecter dans l'espace dans quelques mois. Sa petite sœur n'a plus personne pour prendre soin d'elle et la fille qu'il aime lui a planté un couteau dans le dos sans le moindre sentiment. « La réalité, ça craint », peste-t-il.

Le pire à concevoir reste son avenir. Son avenir d'une durée limitée. Le reste de sa vie va se dérouler dans une cellule voisine à la fille qu'il déteste et qu'il aime en même temps, coincé avec ses pensées, ses reproches et ses peurs jusqu'à ce qu'un garde l'emmène abréger ses souffrances. Il n'aura jamais l'occasion d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le trahira pas ni la chance d'espérer que ses arrière-petits-enfants descendent sur Terre, chance qu'il n'a pas eue, qu'il n'aura jamais.

En effet, Bellamy n'a rien connu d'autre que les murs d'acier de _l'Arche._ La sensation de chaleur résultant des rayons du Soleil s'écrasant sur sa peau, nager dans l'océan, se noyer dans les effluves émanant de la forêt, grimper aux arbres ou respirer un air pur sont des actions qui lui sont inconnues. Les seules choses qu'il sait à propos de la Terre se trouvent dans des bouquins âgés de presque un siècle et sa vue de la planète se restreint à des tâches bleue, vertes et blanches dispersées sur cette dernière.

Cela peut paraître utopique d'habiter dans l'espace, de contempler la Lune à une distance étonnamment proche, d'avoir l'occasion de se balader dans la galaxie — même si cela reste rare — comme si c'était banal. Mais, ça l'est pour Bellamy. Il a grandi avec toutes ces choses, entre les murs de l'immense station qu'est _l'Arche. L'Arche_ et ses foutues règles, _l'Arche_ et son air étouffant, _l'Arche_ et ses murs, l'emprisonnant comme jamais.

Dans un soupir — plus que bruyant —, il s'adosse encore plus contre la cloison le séparant de Clarke. C'est la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il est aussi proche d'elle. S'il écoute avec attention, la respiration de l'adolescente lui parvient. Même s'il ne devrait pas, son souffle le calme, le rassure et lui murmure que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Alors il reste assis dans sa cellule, calant sa respiration sur la sienne, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise.

* * *

Clarke se redresse en un dixième de seconde après avoir entendu un bruit étrangement familier. Un soupir qui lui a déjà été donné de discerner des centaines de fois. La voix rauque se cachant derrière ce son, Clarke la reconnaîtrait entre mille. « Bellamy », se dit-elle alors qu'un sourire vient redonner de la vie à son visage désespéré.

Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'il se retrouve dans la cellule juste à côté de la sienne ? Il ne doit pas être très élevé, proche de zéro. Pourtant, c'est arrivé. Les commissures de ses lèvres redressées, Clarke se rapproche le plus possible du mur glacial. Lorsqu'elle entend son aspiration, elle croit revivre. Il est comme un second souffle pour elle. Son esprit et son cœur étaient sur le point de se noyer et elle avait accepté cette idée, ne montrant plus aucune résistance. Mais le fait qu'il soit si près d'elle lui donne à nouveau de la volonté, de la force pour continuer.

* * *

Mais surtout, Clarke et Bellamy s'offrent mutuellement une émotion très importante qui peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, entre la haine et l'amour, entre la tristesse et la joie : _l'espoir._

* * *

Aloooors ? Des réactions ? Surpris ? Déçus ? Je veux tout savoir, vraiment tout !

Vous devez vous poser des tas de questions après ce premier chapitre, qui a dénoncé Octavia ? Qu'à fait Abby ? Pourquoi Jake est-il mort ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses arrivent au fil du temps aha :)

Concernant la fréquence de la publication des chapitres, ça sera tous les samedis, _normalement._ Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur _Believe in Earth_ , sur ma vie en général, (qui n'est pas très intéressante) ou surtout si vous voulez voir la bande-annonce de cette fiction qui a été réalisée par _AmandineH_ que vous connaissez probablement tous, vous pouvez me suivre sur mon Twitter : LucieGx.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos suppositions, vos questions.

Merci encore à _Lentilles_ pour les corrections des chapitres et pour son aide incroyable pour cette fiction ! Et merci à _AmandineH_ pour cette fantastique vidéo éhé :p

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! ღ


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'Espoir (partie 2)

HEY !

Désolée pour ce jour de retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps hier (et un peu la flemme aussi je vous l'avoue) de publier ce chapitre.

Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes adorables, ça me motive beaucoup de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît :)

Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE**

* * *

Les larmes d'Octavia n'ont pas l'air de vouloir couler à nouveau. C'est comme si son corps n'avait plus d'eau et qu'il était donc impossible pour ses yeux d'en verser à nouveau. En cumulant le jour de l'arrestation de Bellamy, celui de Clarke et la condamnation de sa mère, elle est quasiment certaine que les larmes ayant ruisselé sur ses joues ont atteint la quantité de plusieurs litres. Pourtant, Octavia a appris à cacher ses émotions avec le temps. Le fait de vivre cachée durant une quinzaine d'années l'a endurcie, elle est désormais beaucoup plus forte que les gamines de son âge. Mais _ce jour-là,_ cette journée était probablement la pire de sa vie. L'arrestation de son frère l'a totalement anéantie.

« Au moins, lui est encore en vie — pour l'instant — », se dit Octavia alors qu'une boule se forme dans sa gorge, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Le décès si soudain de sa mère l'a exterminée, elle se retrouve seule dans une boîte en métal. Seule sur _l'Arche_ , seule dans l'espace.

Ses piliers lui ont été enlevés, la chute a été vertigineuse. Dire que remonter la pente est compliqué serait un euphémisme. Durant le premier quart d'heure suivant l'arrestation de son frère, Octavia croyait que c'était tout simplement infaisable. Et puis, peu à peu, avec du temps et surtout grâce à l'aide de Clarke, elles ont toutes deux réussi à se reconstruire. C'était sans compter sur l'arrestation de l'adolescente qui était la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait la jeune fille. Très rarement surprise, ces deux mises à l'isolement l'ont totalement prise de court.

Elle a la terrible impression que le commandant Shumway, Marcus Kane et Thelonious Jaha — le chancelier — s'amusent à lui enlever un à un les êtres qui comptent à ses yeux. Comment une gamine de quinze ans à est supposée vivre toute seule dans cet endroit ? C'est comme retirer les pièces d'un jeu de construction, tout s'écroule à un moment donné.

Vivre sa vie entière avec deux personnes pour finalement les perdre en même temps dans un jour tragique est ce qui pouvait arriver de plus nocif à la jeune fille. Le pire est arrivé, son cauchemar est devenu réalité, à son plus grand désespoir.

Son changement radical de point de vue quant à la décision de Bellamy lui pèse également beaucoup. Par moment, ne pas se trouver entre les quatre murs de la cellule dans laquelle croupit son frère la soulage. Elle arrive même à se convaincre que cette tragédie serait arrivée un jour ou l'autre et que rester planquée sous un plancher était tout sauf une solution durable.

En effet, — du moins avant tout _ça_ — la trappe se trouvant sur le parquet servait de cachette à Octavia. La moitié de son temps se déroulait sous le sol de leur minuscule appartement. Dès qu'une visite de contrôle avait lieu, la petite famille s'activait pour la dissimuler le plus rapidement possible afin que les gardes ne se doutent pas de son existence. Cela lui servait également de lit, expliquant sans doutes ses cernes toujours aussi marquées. Même si, lors des journées particulièrement éprouvantes ou quand sa peur prenait le dessus sur sa raison, il lui arrivait de dormir aux côtés de son frère. Elle se souvient d'une fois où elle s'était faufilée dans les bras de Bellamy en plein milieu de la nuit, entraînée par la panique survenue dans son corps suite au manque d'air présent sur _Walden._

Tout cela pour dire qu'elle n'a plus à se cacher désormais, c'est terminé. L'ainé s'est donné aux gardes pour que sa petite sœur puisse enfin commencer à vivre sa vie, au péril de la sienne. Mais, Octavia n'arrive tout simplement pas à ressentir un tant soit peu de bonheur compte tenu des circonstances. De la culpabilité prend place dans son cœur déjà amoché lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'au final, Bellamy s'est sans doute sacrifié pour rien.

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! », réplique immédiatement le cerveau de la benjamine. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais imposé une telle chose. Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait les scénarios du jour où quelqu'un la découvrirait, l'idée que son frère prenne sa place à l'isolement lui avait seulement effleuré l'esprit parmi des dizaines d'autres possibilités. Mais, quand bien même, Octavia était loin d'imaginer que les gardes acceptent son sacrifice aussi facilement. Une vague de colère prend place dans le corps de la jeune fille, elle avait davantage sa place à la station prison que lui. Bellamy avait une vie, des amis, une petite amie, un avenir ! Contrairement à sa petite sœur qui elle, n'a rien mis à part des regards remplis de pitié la dévisageant. Dans son esprit, son avenir se résume à une page blanche tandis que l'ainé avait déjà tout un livre noirci par les opportunités. Qui voudrait devenir ami avec celle qui a vécu cachée pendant quinze ans ?

La seule personne à qui elle s'était un tant soit peu attachée — autre que sa famille — a finie elle aussi à l'isolement. À croire que tous ceux qui ont le malheur de l'approcher finissent enfermés ou morts... Clarke l'a réellement soutenue durant ces quelques mois douloureux. Sa nature compréhensive, généreuse et à l'écoute l'a fait se lier progressivement d'affection à la jeune femme. Et d'un seul coup, plus personne à qui parler, plus personne à qui se confier, plus rien. Juste le silence, à longueur de temps.

Son cœur est envahi par la tristesse lorsqu'elle pense à son amie, enfermée dans une cellule froide, dans une cage. Au moment où elle imagine tout ce que doit ressentir Clarke, Octavia se trouve chanceuse à côté d'elle : en dépit de sa souffrance, elle n'est pas en train de moisir en prison avec ses pensées.

Bien sûr que la cadette a deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et son frère, ce n'était pas très compliqué à déceler. Les sourires affichés sur le visage de Bellamy quelques temps avant le drame ne trompaient pas, ainsi que les hurlements qu'il a poussés le jour de son enfermement et l'expression toujours plus détériorée de Clarke, qui essayait malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Leur relation reste floue dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, sa seule certitude étant qu'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire..._

* * *

Les jambes de Wells l'emmènent tantôt vers _Walden_ , tantôt vers _Phœnix_. L'hésitation règne dans l'esprit du jeune homme, un doute quant à l'aide qu'il pourrait apporter à la petite Octavia Blake. Son histoire l'a suivie jusque dans la station la plus aisée de _l'Arche_. Contrairement à la plupart des Phœniciens, ce qui lui a sauté aux yeux n'est pas le manquement à la doctrine Gaia ni le fait que ça a duré une quinzaine d'années ou qu'elle se retrouve désormais sans personne. Bien que ces trois idées lui sont venues à l'esprit, ce qu'il a pensé en premier est bien la force mentale de la Waldénite. Il doit falloir une quantité astronomique de courage pour réussir à vivre autant de temps dissimulée sans craquer et devenir complètement folle. La détermination et la maturité dont Octavia fait preuve dépassent très souvent les ressources des adolescents de son âge, ou les siennes.

« Même moi qui suis supposé être plus brave qu'elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville », se dit Wells avec une petite moue admirative. De l'admiration, voici tout ce qu'elle mérite, pas des regards débordant de fausse compassion qui doivent tout sauf l'aider. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est finalement arrivé devant la résidence des Blake. Toujours rempli d'incertitude, les trois petits coups qu'il donne à la porte sont maladroits. Que compte-t-il lui dire ? Bravo d'avoir un niveau intellectuel supérieur aux ados de dix-sept ans ? Encore une fois, ce n'est pas ça qui va la soutenir. Ses questions n'ont plus le temps de se poser que la porte s'ouvre précautionneusement. La jeune fille devant ses yeux est exactement comme il l'imaginait. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils soient fatigués, gonflés et rougis par les larmes, reflètent une volonté qu'il a rarement aperçue, une détermination qui n'a rien d'égalable. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres droites et ses cheveux longs lui donnent presque un air dangereux.

— Oui ? demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Et là, Wells se sent stupide. Réellement débile. Que peut-il faire pour cette fillette ? Son père étant le chancelier, autrement dit celui qui a envoyé sa mère à la dérive et qui a fait emprisonner son frère, Octavia ne doit pas porter la famille Jaha dans son cœur. Sa supposition se confirme lorsque les poings de la benjamine se resserrent tandis que sa mâchoire se crispe. Il voit déjà le soupir sortant de la bouche de son père quand il lui avouera qu'il a promis d'aider la fille d'Aurora. Un élan de rébellion contre Thelonious fait son apparition lorsqu'il reprend son assurance habituelle.

— Je suis venu pour t'apporter mon aide.

* * *

D'abord méfiante, Octavia finit par s'adoucir quand elle détecte la sincérité dans les yeux de Wells. À partir du moment où son visage est apparu, elle l'a reconnu immédiatement. Sa peau noire, son air sûr de lui, ses yeux foncés et sa carrure imposante l'ont trahi, elle a tout de suite décelé de qu'il s'agissait. Seul l'expression hautaine que possède le chancelier n'est pas ce qui caractérise l'adolescent.

« Décidément, c'est d'actualité. », pense-t-elle en faisant référence à la surprise éprouvée par sa proposition, qui résonne plus comme un ordre, sûrement dû à ce qui lui sert de figure paternelle. En quoi pourrait-il la dépanner en terme d'argent ou de nourriture ? Son père le remarquerait et trouverait un prétexte pour justifier le fait qu'elle soit fautive. S'il parle de la réconforter, encore une fois la réponse — si c'est une question — est non. Pleurer sur l'épaule du fils à papa, à qui tout réussit, entouré de bonnes personnes pour lui raconter sa terrible enfance cachée sous un plancher quand lui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait ? « Sans façon », répond-elle silencieusement.

Que ferait Bellamy dans cette situation ? Son frère refuserait dans la seconde, sans même avoir réfléchi et aurait sûrement envoyé son poing dans la figure de ce pourri-gâté. Son impulsivité peut parfois être une qualité mais dans ce cas précis, ce caractère est bel est bien un défaut. Sa fierté surdimensionnée aurait sans doute causé sa perte. Ce n'est pas qu'il est bête, c'est juste que cogiter n'est pas ce qu'il fait en premier. Agir, spéculer, culpabiliser, voici l'ordre des actions de son frère.

Contrairement à Octavia. Cette dernière sait très bien que sans aide, ses modestes réserves seront épuisées dans deux semaines tout au plus. Bien que des tas d'ennuis pourraient résulter de ce marché, cette solution pourrait aussi lui sauver la vie. La protection du chancelier-junior, c'est pas mal n'est-ce pas ?

— Marché conclu, coopère-t-elle après toute cette réflexion.

* * *

Toujours dans l'optique de se révolter un tant soit peu contre son père, Wells reste confiant quant à sa décision. _L'Arche_ tout entière est persuadée qu'une relation père-fils irréprochable règne entre eux. « S'ils savaient... », souffle le cerveau de l'adolescent. De son plus jeune âge à ses dix-sept-ans, leurs rapports ont toujours été tendus. Les désaccords et les ultimatums se comptent en centaine. L'énervement et l'exaspération ont toujours fait partie du foyer des Jaha, mais tout s'est amplifié lors du décès de la mère de Wells. Il y a quelques années, cette dernière a succombé à une maladie incurable, au plus grand désespoir de son fils et de son mari. L'épouse de Thelonious apaisait les tensions entre eux et quelques fois, ils étaient même heureux. Chose qui n'arrive plus depuis son décès, Wells en veut à son père d'être chancelier.

Le fait d'envoyer à la dérive autant d'innocents est une action qu'il n'arrivera jamais à concevoir. Il comprend que c'est utile parce que sans ça, les habitants de _l'Arche_ seraient sûrement tous morts suite à un manque d'oxygène. Mais le fait de sacrifier autant de gens, parfois même des connaissances, est quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais reproduire, ou même imaginer d'imiter.

Être le fils du chancelier est loin d'être reposant ou facile. Les moqueries et les menaces s'accentuent de jour en jour. Wells ne calcule plus le nombre d'amis — si on peut qualifier ces personnes de tels — qu'il a perdu suite à l'exécution d'un membre de leur famille. Les coups de poings qu'il a reçu, eux aussi, il ne préfère pas les dénombrer. Nous appelons ça du harcèlement, mais pour _l'Arche_ , c'est seulement la justice. Wells saisit leur motivation, il se déteste lui aussi.

Avoir laissé son père tuer Aurora, envoyer Bellamy à l'isolement et jeter Clarke en prison lui fait éprouver une haine envers lui-même. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait _dû_ faire quelque chose.

Mais pour la petite Octavia, il peut agir. Il doit agir. Et il le fera. Qu'importe les conséquences que cette alliance lui rapporte, qu'importe les représailles de son père, qu'importe les insultes qu'on lui balancera dès qu'il parcourra les couloirs de _Walden,_ il s'en fiche. Après tout ce temps passé à présager la catastrophe, à la regarder se produire et à voir les conséquences, il se doit désormais d'intervenir. Se battre pour ce qu'il pense être juste. « Il est temps de devenir un homme », affirme-t-il sans bouger les lèvres.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit de son frère, Octavia est dans la même position qu'avant la visite — quelque peu déroutante — de Wells. Le ruban bordeaux que Bellamy lui a offert il y a quelques années se glisse entre ses doigts. La texture lisse du tissu est très agréable mais elle ne sait pas s'il lui donne la force de continuer ou s'il l'attriste davantage. Dans les deux cas, elle ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Octavia se remémore parfaitement de la journée où il lui a acheté, à l'époque, tout était différent.

Ce jour-là, elle avait à peine onze ans tandis que son frère entamait presque sa quatorzième année. Pourtant, la protection et l'amour qu'il lui apportait étaient identiques à aujourd'hui. L'image de son expression remplie de joie lorsqu'il lui a tendu se ruban restera gravée dans son cœur. Même si lui acheter ce bout de tissu signifiait également sacrifier plusieurs de ses repas dans la semaine, il s'en fichait dans la mesure où il échangeait sa nourriture en un cadeau pour sa petite sœur. Les besoins d'Octavia sont toujours passés avant les siens. La jeune fille est convaincue que s'il avait pu prendre sa place sous le plancher, il l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Bien qu'avoir une sœur a conduit Bellamy à l'isolement, leur relation est unique. Sur _l'Arche,_ personne ne connait ça, le mot « fratrie » est quasiment banni du vocabulaire de la station. Personne ne peut comprendre leur lien si particulier et c'est bien cela qui rend la famille des Blake si spéciale. Malgré tous les regards en coin et les murmures dès qu'Octavia ose sortir de chez elle, ça en vaut la peine. Bellamy en vaut la peine.

Sans lui, elle ne serait pas sûre d'être la jeune fille qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Quand son père était fier d'elle et honteux de la dissimuler de la sorte, sa mère a toujours eu un regard dédaigneux sur elle. L'attitude de cette dernière lui faisait croire, la persuadait même à certains moments, qu'elle était une erreur, la pire chose qu'il ne soit jamais arrivée à leur famille.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, Bellamy détectait immédiatement ses pensées. Alors, durant plusieurs heures, l'ainé lui disait à quel point elle était géniale, courageuse et amusante. Parfois, la persuasion présente dans sa voix arrivait à vaincre son cruel manque de confiance en elle l'espace d'un instanr. Mais, le plus souvent, elle lui souriait tristement, faisant semblant d'être convaincue par ses compliments. Mais, en réalité, son cœur se serrait face à tout ce qu'elle infligeait à Bellamy, à son père et à Aurora. Ils méritaient tellement mieux que de vivre dans la peur, ils méritaient tellement mieux que de finir enfermés ou tués, ils méritaient tellement mieux qu'elle.

* * *

La marche de Wells, qui était jusque là décidée, est de moins en moins assurée lorsqu'il s'enfonce dans les couloirs de _Phoenix_. Ayant tout, sauf envie d'affronter son père, ses pas se ralentissent, repoussant ce moment le plus loin possible.

Il a conscience d'être ridicule quelques fois mais il n'a ni l'envie, ni la force de confronter Thelonious aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il a — enfin — protesté contre ses ordres, la lassitude l'a submergé à peine les frontières de _Phoenix_ franchies. Wells sait exactement ce qui va se dérouler à partir du moment où il va passer le seuil de la porte. Les yeux débordant d'exaspération du chancelier seront la première chose visible pour son fils tandis que ses reproches se feront entendre, ce à quoi l'adolescent répondra qu'il n'a aucune leçon à recevoir de lui. Thelonious le bassinera avec le fait qu'il ne doit pas rater les entrainements de la garde s'il veut avoir un avenir ici.

Wells est inscrit dans la police de _l'Arche_ depuis qu'il a seize ans, autrement dit, l'âge requis. La préparation à ce métier est difficile, sur la cinquantaine de candidats, seulement dix deviendront membres officiels de la garde. Wells est un des premiers de sa promotion, agile et athlétique, les exercices sont — la plupart du temps — un jeu d'enfant.

Devenir garde est loin d'être son plus grand rêve. Son ambition la plus intense étant de descendre sur Terre. Mais étant donné que cette espérance est tout sauf envisageable, Wells doit se rabattre sur des choses plus réalistes. Moins fortes, certes, mais plus réalisables.

Pour conclure, même s'il n'est pas très motivé par ce métier, il doit se forcer à effectuer cette formation. Mais, en allant proposer son aide à Octavia, il a raté une séance d'entrainement et son père est bien évidemment au courant. Si effectuer ce qu'il a le devoir de faire depuis des années veut dire gâcher une partie de son avenir, il prend le risque. À choisir entre son humanité et son job, il préfère amplement la première solution.

Le comportement de Thelonious s'est déroulé exactement comme dans l'imagination de son fils. L'agacement de ce dernier s'élève de plus en plus face aux soupirs et aux yeux levés de son père. Ne préférant pas aggraver davantage la situation, Wells finit cloitré dans sa chambre, tel un gamin puni de sortie.

Comment pourrait-il se montrer agréable, voire juste respectable envers le chancelier quand il a envoyé Clarke à l'isolement ? En effet, il connaissait la jolie blonde mais il n'est pas sûr qu'elle sache qu'il existe...

Pour l'adolescente, il était seulement le fils de Thelonious, un camarade de classe, un habitant de _l'Arche_ voire même un ami. Mais elle ne l'a jamais vu comme Wells la discernait. Ce dernier la connait depuis des années, leur rencontre — ou plutôt, la première fois qu'il l'a contemplée — l'ayant particulièrement marqué. Ce souvenir reste intact, son visage enfantin et angélique accroché dans sa mémoire. Il se remémore parfaitement tous les détails, allant du jour exact de cette rencontre à la manière dont elle était habillée ou coiffée. Ses cheveux blonds et ondulés, se mélangeant à son teint de porcelaine l'ont frappé. Son altruisme l'a amadoué, sa beauté l'a subjugué, sa nature de leader l'a séduit et son être tout entier l'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Malgré le fait qu'elle sache à peine qu'il est, témoignant de son éventuelle indifférence envers lui. Malgré ses sentiments qui ne sont absolument pas réciproques. Malgré l'apparition de Bellamy Blake dans sa vie. Malgré tout, il l'aimait, et il continue, même si ses chances d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec elle s'amenuisent de plus en plus chaque jour, ses sentiments restent intacts.

Wells a bien essayé de détester Bellamy, le rendant en partie responsable de cette non réciprocité. Son côté charmeur l'a rempli d'exaspération des dizaines de fois, sa nature impulsive et arrogante ne l'aidant pas à l'apprécier davantage. Mais, les moments où il se montrait doux et aimant avec Clarke étaient nombreux, ce qui calmait considérablement sa rage, tout en accentuant sa jalousie. Sans oublier le jour de son arrestation, même si Wells a du mal à l'admettre, son sacrifice mérite tout le respect et l'admiration auxquels il a droit. Cacher aussi longtemps l'existence d'Octavia, la protéger jusqu'au bout et se porter volontaire pour prendre sa place dans l'endroit le plus effrayant de la station l'a bluffé.

Là où son comportement laisse à désirer, c'est la haine qu'il semble éprouver à l'égard de Clarke. Bien sûr qu'il était là lorsque Bellamy a craché les trois mots insupportables à l'oreille de la jolie blonde, Wells est _toujours_ là. Il connait l'adolescente par cœur, anticipant chaque réaction, et il est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi. C'est impossible pour le fils de Thelonious, totalement inconcevable. Une question fait alors apparition dans son esprit : si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce ?

Une supposition se fait entendre dans le cerveau de Wells, qu'il fait taire immédiatement. « C'est impossible », tente-t-il de se convaincre, même si son doute se transforme rapidement en certitude.

* * *

Le chancelier Jaha ressent un mal de crâne épouvantable devant son ordinateur. Ce dernier lui donne des informations terrifiantes alors que sa tête lui dicte le chemin monstrueux à suivre pour régler ce problème naissant. Son cœur se serre un peu plus dans sa poitrine devant le pourcentage d'oxygène affiché sur l'écran, diminuant de jour en jour.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ce manque d'air était comblé en rendant la respiration plus dure à _Walden_ et à _Arcadia_ , privilégiant _Phoenix_. Aujourd'hui, c'est malheureusement beaucoup trop avancé pour réduire simplement la consommation d'oxygène sur les stations défavorisées.

Le temps avance tandis que les chances de survie de chacun s'éloignent. Les ressources limitées en oxygène ont d'abord causé la prise de mesures drastiques : chaque crime, aussi minime soit-il, est passible de la peine de mort. Les criminels majeurs sont exécutés sans ciller tandis que les jeunes sont emprisonnés jusqu'à leur majorité, une fois celle-ci atteinte, leur second jugement conduit à une mort immédiate ou à une libération. Appuyer sur un bouton afin d'ouvrir le sas qui tuera un individu, le plus souvent sous les yeux horrifiés de ses proches est une des dizaines d'actions les plus abominables de son métier. En quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans de vie dans l'espace, la galaxie lui a arraché bien plus que sa liberté. Elle l'a démuni de son amour-propre, déjà très réduit. Mais le plus atroce reste son humanité qui n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Les failles dans le système d'oxygène sont présentes depuis la création de _l'Arche_ ,cependant, ces dernières ne cessent de s'agrandir, le vaisseau n'étant pas prévu pour une durée de vie si importante. Presque un siècle après la guerre nucléaire qui a éradiqué toute trace de civilisation, d'autres obligations sont apparues. Les plus catastrophiques étant les deux épurations organisées en tout ce temps. Le but de ce procédé étant d'économiser de l'air, il consiste à priver d'oxygène des habitants de _l'Arche_ afin de protéger les autres. Ils sont parfois volontaires, parfois obligés par le chancelier.

Thelonious n'est jamais arrivé à cette mesure, qui lui fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Malheureusement, alors que ses yeux dévisagent le chiffre qui semble le narguer, on dirait qu'il va y être obligé.

* * *

La sœur de Bellamy pèse le pour et le contre de son alliance avec Wells, ce dernier essaie de se convaincre que ses accusations sont absurdes tandis qu'un poids s'abat sur la poitrine de son père, le cœur de celui-ci se remplissant de dégoût envers lui-même.

Malgré tout, Octavia espère toujours que son frère sortira de l'isolement dans quelques mois. Le fils du chancelier espère pour la famille Blake que son esprit dérape. Thelonious espère qu'il ne sera pas forcé à sacrifier autant d'âmes innocentes, se martelant le cerveau pour trouver une solution.

Même si leurs situations sont plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, ils gardent un sentiment très important en eux : _l'espoir._

* * *

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'alliance Octavia-Wells :p

À la semaine prochaine ! ღ


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un amer passé

Hey... Je sais, ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai rien posté alors que je vous avait dit que j'allais être régulière. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien écrit. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même et j'ai préféré ne pas écrire par obligation parce que ça reste une passion pour moi et je ne veux pas que ça devienne une corvée. Donc j'ai repris l'écriture sérieusement il y a quelques jours. Je suis actuellement au milieu du dixième chapitre. Je ne vous promet pas de poster régulièrement mais je veux essayer parce que l'écriture est une partie de ma vie qui m'a vraiment manqué.

Bref, dans tous les cas, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'espère que j'aurais quand même des lecteurs même après tout ce temps aha, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TROISIÈME CHAPITRE :**

* * *

Les yeux de Clarke inondés par la joie de vivre, la curiosité reflétée dans ses pupilles, sa nature têtue inondant ses iris ont laissés place à un regard vidé de n'importe quelle émotion. La couleur océan, tirant vers l'azur s'est transformée en un bleu fade, complété par des sous-tons gris usés. Ils témoignent de son désespoir, la tristesse détruisant son cœur s'attaquant désormais à ses yeux. _Finalement, c'est comme si elle était déjà morte._

L'espoir qui était apparu il y a quelques jours est comme tout le reste : un lointain souvenir. Quand les détails de son ancienne vie deviennent vagues, les moments importants eux, restent intacts. Coincée avec ses pensées, elle revit les pires et les meilleurs instants de sa courte vie, mais avec un autre point de vue, comme spectatrice de ses propres souvenirs. Un sourire éclaire son visage déformé par le découragement lorsque les moments avec ses parents ou Bellamy reviennent à la surface, parmi un nombre incalculable de situations insupportables à se remémorer, la plupart s'étant déroulées ces derniers mois.

C'est un cercle vicieux : son esprit lui repasse en boucle l'arrestation de ses parents. Lorsque la tristesse est à son apogée, la raison de son isolement apparaît dans son cerveau, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues en pensant aux morts qu'elle a causées. Pour conclure, au moment où Clarke est persuadée que c'est impossible d'être plus anéantie, elle a l'impression d'entendre à nouveau les « Je te hais » vociférés par Bellamy.

Ne retenant plus ses pleurs, le regard de l'adolescente se braque sur un caillou. Sa main se dirige vers lui alors qu'une larme dégouline de son visage, atterrissant sur le sol froid. L'espace d'un instant, l'idée de se vider de son sang dans cette cellule lui semble la meilleure alternative. Car même si elle est libérée, même si l'homme qu'elle aime est lui aussi gracié, même s'ils s'en sortent, même si toutes ces choses invraisemblables se produisent, Bellamy la haïra pour l'éternité, et ses parents ne seront plus là pour combler ce vide laissé par le jeune homme. Alors, en approchant la pierre pointue de son poignet, une porte de sortie s'ouvre devant elle, une échappatoire à tout ce malheur.

Le caillou finit jeté violemment à l'autre bout de la cellule tandis que les cris de désespoir de Clarke se font entendre dans la station-prison. Son souffle s'accélère tellement que respirer devient compliqué, mais pas seulement à cause de son chagrin, l'oxygène se raréfie de plus en plus à l'isolement. En imaginant l'épuration organisée par le chancelier Jaha, un élan de colère mélangée à de la motivation font irruption dans son corps. Elle doit sortir d'ici, elle doit s'échapper pour aider Octavia.

Une idée vient redonner cette étincelle dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle se rapproche de la cloison entre sa cellule et celle de Bellamy. Sa bouche s'ouvre, seulement, aucun son n'en sort. Son cœur tente de persuader ses lèvres de tout déballer au jeune homme, tandis que son cerveau ordonne de ne rien faire. Ses lèvres restent donc scellées, alors que sa main se dépose délicatement contre le mur d'acier. La froideur de la cloison contraste avec la chaleur de son corps, provoquée par l'adrénaline.

« Qui te dis qu'il acceptera de t'adresser la parole ? », se demande-t-elle. C'est vrai, Bellamy la déteste, et il a bien raison. Même si ce n'est pas elle qui a dénoncé Octavia, elle a une tonne de choses à se reprocher. S'il la pense capable de commettre un acte si détestable, c'est qu'elle n'est pas la jeune femme que tout le monde pense. Abby et Jake l'ont élevée pour être quelqu'un de bien, et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors que son esprit lui fait revivre encore et encore les pires moments de sa vie, son corps s'éloigne du mur, ses hurlements s'intensifiant d'un cran. Les Blake en ont déjà suffisamment bavé, ils méritent mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

* * *

Bellamy lutte pour ne pas crier lui aussi en entendant les cris de Clarke. Depuis son arrivée, sa tête et son cœur lui appartiennent à nouveau, malgré sa haine et son dégoût envers elle, malgré sa lutte pour ne pas l'aimer, malgré tout, son amour pour elle est plus fort que tout.

À des moments, il en vient même à lui trouver des excuses, se persuadant qu'elle a une bonne raison. Mais, Bellamy a beau se creuser, aucun alibi ne lui vient en tête. Quelques fois, la possibilité que ça ne soit pas elle l'effleure, mais, il n'y a personne d'autre susceptible de commettre cette trahison. Tandis que ses oreilles sont transpercées par les vociférations de l'adolescente, ses lèvres prennent finalement le pas sur son cerveau.

— Clarke... souffle-t-il alors que ses doigts se déposent sur le mur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que sa main vient s'apposer contre sa bouche, estomaqué par ses propres paroles. Son cœur a parlé, et il ne peut malheureusement pas l'en empêcher. Après la surprise, la colère contre lui-même fait son apparition, Bellamy s'était promit de ne pas tenter de communiquer avec elle, de ne pas la calmer. Il s'était même engagé à ne pas lui dire de la fermer, ce qui est rare chez lui.

Une fois l'ouragan de stupéfaction et de mécontentement passé, de l'appréhension mélangée à de l'impatience prennent place en lui. Des dizaines de questions font leur arrivée en même temps. Bellamy en vient alors à se demander des choses si futiles que la rogne envers lui-même refait son apparition. « Elle n'a sans doute pas entendu... », suppose-t-il alors que le silence flotte dans la station-prison.

* * *

Bien sûr que si, Clarke a distingué son murmure. L'arrêt de ses hurlements, son souffle apaisé et son cœur battant toujours aussi rapidement ne peuvent résulter que de la voix de Bellamy. Toujours sous le choc de cette tentative d'échange, son corps se rapproche une nouvelle fois de la cloison, presque collé contre celle-ci. Ses lèvres tremblent presque, alors que les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues sans ménagement.

— Bell... elle susurre.

Elle ne sait pas si le chuchotement de l'adolescent avait pour but de faire taire ses cris de désespoir — ce qui a fonctionné —, de la réconforter ou de lui signaler sa présence. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qui s'est produit.

Sa voix n'a pas seulement un effet relaxant sur Clarke, son murmure a fait remonter une vague de souvenir en elle, des images de leur relation, du début à aujourd'hui, s'affichant dans sa tête. Leur rencontre, leurs regards débordant de défi à chaque fois que l'un posait les yeux sur l'autre, la passion affichée sur les visages des adolescents, la haine qui s'est métamorphosée amitié, l'amitié qui s'est changée en amour. Bellamy était son premier baiser, son premier amour, son premier rapport sexuel, son tout premier.

Les pleurs de la jeune fille se font entendre à nouveau, mais plus étouffés cette fois-ci, comme si elle ne voulait que personne ne perçoive son chagrin. Sa tête se pose violemment contre la cloison alors que ses yeux se ferment, laissant son esprit lui rappeler des moments privilégiés entre le jeune homme et elle. Parce que malgré son enfermement, malgré le fait qu'il la haïsse, malgré sa condamnation, malgré la terrible vérité qu'on lui ait _tout_ prit, jusqu'à sa liberté, il y a bien une chose que personne ne pourra lui arracher : sa mémoire.

* * *

 _L'air concentré, le crayon en main et les sourcils froncés, Clarke s'applique sur le dessin qu'elle est en train d'effectuer. Son stylo vole au dessus de sa feuille alors qu'un sourire satisfait vient éclairer son visage en contemplant le résultat. La couleur verte redonne vie à la copie monotone, une forêt occupant désormais la page normalement dédiée au cours de science. Son esprit obnubilé par son dessin, Clarke ne fait pas attention au fait que le professeur ait arrêté son cours, son regard braqué sur elle, accompagné de ceux de ses camarades._

 _— Mademoiselle Griffin, appelle-t-il en s'approchant de sa table. Qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à gribouiller des absurdités plutôt qu'à suivre mon cours ? gronde Charles Pike._

 _Le corps de l'adolescente sursaute tandis qu'elle revient peu à peu à la réalité. Plongée dans son univers, elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver sur Terre. Les gloussements des filles de sa classe ainsi que les sifflements des garçons lui rappellent très rapidement que la seule forêt qu'elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir se trouve sur sa feuille. Feuille qui finit très rapidement dans la main de son professeur, pour ensuite être froissée sans ménagement et jetée dans la poubelle._

 _Ce genre d'égarement ne lui arrive jamais, d'habitude, Clarke est attentive, s'attèle à trouver les réponses, participe au cours. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, elle avait juste envie de dessiner, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'être dans cette salle de classe. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Pike retourne à son bureau avant de lancer :_

 _— On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut Clarke._

 _Dans un soupir, l'adolescente pose sa tête sur sa main, luttant pour ne pas commencer un nouveau croquis. Son cerveau à moitié endormi, le cours lui semble durer une éternité. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, son bouquin de sciences est rapidement fourré dans son sac alors qu'elle se lève précipitamment de sa chaise._

 _— Brave princesse._

 _Les sourcils de Clarke se froncent de nouveau en entendant cette phrase. Tout en rangeant le reste de ses affaires, elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Bellamy, l'insupportable, l'arrogant, l'impulsif Bellamy Blake. Habituée à ses pics et à ses remarques sarcastiques, elle ne prend pas la peine de répliquer. Son cahier est bourré dans sa sacoche plus qu'il n'y est rangé alors qu'elle garde ses lèvres scellées. Le rouge commence à lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Son corps est toujours planté devant elle, ses yeux sont toujours baissés vers les siens, ses lèvres sont toujours relevées en un sourire charmeur et cet air suffisant est toujours planté sur son visage. Tout en essayant de garder une contenance, Clarke se racle la gorge tout en agitant sa main, lui faisant signe de la laisser passer._

 _Bien évidemment, Bellamy ne se décale toujours pas. Son comportement a le don d'agacer l'adolescente, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Visiblement, L'Arche les pousse l'un vers l'autre étant donné qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe depuis un long moment. Au premier abord, son côté brun ténébreux a séduit Clarke, jusqu'à ce que cette facette de lui l'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui, il est courtisé par toutes les filles, connu de tous et sa nature de rebelle provoque l'admiration de la station. Aux yeux de la jolie blonde, il est devenu le cliché des séries américaines tournées il y a plus d'un siècle, avant le cataclysme. Bellamy correspond exactement au capitaine de l'équipe de basket, superficiel à souhait, tout un régiment se pavanant à ses pieds._

 _Malgré son caractère plus qu'infernal, le cœur de Clarke s'accélère lorsqu'il lui adresse la parole, ou juste quand elle l'aperçoit. C'est sans arrêt la même histoire : elle se sent stupide de réagir de cette manière tout en se rappelant encore et encore de quel imbécile il s'agit. Alors, son rythme cardiaque redouble d'intensité, provoqué par la colère cette fois-ci, dû à son comportement invivable._

 _C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe à cet instant, les poings de Clarke se serrent et sa mâchoire se contracte, exacerbée par ses agissements. Poussée par son agacement, elle disparaît comme une furie, lui bousculant l'épaule au passage alors qu'un énième soupir quitte sa bouche. Les acclamations et les remarques plus puériles les unes que les autres augmentent d'un cran son énervement tandis qu'elle accélère sa marche._

 _L'adolescente se demande comment est-ce qu'il peut susciter l'affection, la vénération ou l'amour de qui que ce soit._

* * *

Le murmure à peine audible de Clarke réveille des souvenirs endormis chez Bellamy. Bien que le son de sa voix — autre que des pleurs et des cris — l'a soulagé, comme s'il était désormais assuré de son identité, elle a aussi ravivé en lui une terrible souffrance. Cet abattement est apparu lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que même avec toute la volonté du monde, même s'il lui pardonnait sa trahison, même s'ils réussissaient à sortir de cet endroit maudit, Bellamy ne serait plus jamais le même.

Avant tout ça, sa main cherchait sans arrêt celle de Clarke, ses bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, ses doigts caressaient ses phalanges, ses lèvres étaient sans arrêt attirées vers les siennes... Aujourd'hui, chaque parcelle de la jeune fille lui rappelle sa trahison, et ce qu'il en résulte. Par conséquent, son murmure lui a jeté la mort de sa mère en pleine face.

Son susurrement ne lui a pas seulement rappelé le décès d'Aurora, « Si seulement... », souffle son esprit alors que sa tête s'appuie un peu plus contre le mur humide. La voix de Clarke lui a balancé sa rancune envers elle pile dans son cœur, tout du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Même si maintenant, Bellamy se sent coupable d'avoir éprouvé de tels ressentiments envers sa propre mère, ceux-ci étaient bel et bien réels il y a quelques mois. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais réellement fait part de ses reproches, ses regards désapprobateurs en disaient long.

À partir du moment où le père des Blake a laissé sa famille, la joie régnant dans le foyer a laissé place à une Octavia anéantie, à une Aurora qui n'était plus vraiment avec ses enfants. Tandis que Bellamy tentait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de réconforter sa petite sœur, tout en ne laissant pas sa mère sombrer totalement.

En l'espace de quelques jours, le grand frère aimant s'est transformé en un père protecteur. Alors qu'il cachait sa peine à Octavia qui avait besoin de sourire à nouveau — malgré les circonstances —, il se sentait trahi par Aurora, qui a jeté son rôle de mère aux oubliettes. Au départ, l'adolescent concevait, comprenait, et la soutenait, mais lorsqu'il a constaté que son état ne s'améliorait pas, que ses yeux restaient éteints, que les pleurs de sa fille ne l'atteignaient pas, que la détresse de ses enfants ne la bouleversait pas, Bellamy s'est fait une raison : sa mère était partie.

Sa rancœur n'est pas juste due à son manque de réaction, bien qu'il y soit pour beaucoup. Le fait est que le jeune homme n'a jamais réellement pu faire le deuil de Septimus Blake. Les jours suivant sa mort, il était bien trop occupé à serrer Octavia dans ses bras, bien trop occupé à la consoler, bien trop occupé à lui assurer qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider, bien trop occupé à prendre soin des autres plutôt qu'à prendre soin de lui. Même des années après le drame, Bellamy n'a pas le sentiment que son père soit mort. Son devoir étant d'être présent pour sa petite sœur, il n'a pas eu le temps de ressentir une véritable peine. Sa présence lui manquait évidemment, mais Septimus était avec lui.

En réalité, Bellamy considère — et cela bien avant le décès d'Aurora — qu'il a perdu sa mère, mais que son père est vivant. Cette première lui a enlevé le droit de faire son deuil, d'accepter cette tragédie.

C'est ici, coincé entre quatre murs, sa liberté s'envolant un peu plus tous les jours que Bellamy se rend compte d'une chose : mort ou pas, rancœur ou pas, ses parents, sa petite sœur et la femme qu'il aime lui manquent horriblement.

* * *

Les moments qui ont marqué les dix-sept premières années de Clarke lui martèlent l'esprit, les souvenirs heureux qui la persuadent que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu reviennent à la surface alors que les souvenirs plus tristes, les pires moments de sa vie prennent à nouveau le dessus. Les larmes dévalant ses joues semblent être une habitude, si bien que sa vision brouillée et son visage mouillé ne dérangent même plus l'adolescente.

Une terrible sensation la tire finalement de ses pensées noires. Bien que le fait de ne plus être concentrée sur de terribles moments la soulage, les brûlures dans son œsophage sont loin d'être plus agréables. Jusqu'alors recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, les jambes de Clarke l'obligent à se lever. D'autres symptômes font rapidement leur apparition. Des bouffées de chaleur lui rendent la vue encore plus floue. La sueur s'accumule sur le front de la jeune fille, des tremblements agitent son corps qui est tantôt fiévreux, tantôt glacé.

Des fluides acides sont rejetés par son estomac, accentuant cette atroce sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Sa main vient essuyer à la va-vite ses lèvres tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante prend place au niveau de son ventre. Ses doigts se déposent avec douceur sur cette partie sensible. Le dos de Clarke s'écrase contre le mur alors qu'elle se laisse tomber mollement sur le sol froid de la station-prison.

Le bonheur et le bien-être qui l'emplissaient chaque jour lui paraissent tellement loin aujourd'hui. Sa langue pâteuse, le goût immonde régnant dans sa bouche dû à ses vomissements, ses cheveux emmêlés, son corps recouvert d'une couche de saleté, ses lèvres sèches, ses yeux irrités et sa respiration haletante n'ont rien à voir avec son ancienne vie.

Bien que le surnom de « princesse » que Bellamy lui donnait sonnait comme une ironie à ses yeux, elle se rend compte désormais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le confort dont Clarke bénéficiait il y a peu ne lui semblait pas nécessaire ni même mérité lorsqu'elle pensait aux habitants des stations défavorisées qui mourraient de faim.

Bien que cette misère soit le cadet de ses soucis et de ses peines, boire à sa soif, manger à sa faim, sentir l'eau couler sur son corps lui manque. Mais surtout, respirer convenablement lui manque. Ne pas s'inquiéter à se demander si l'oxygène sera suffisant pour elle et Bellamy lui manque. Même si l'air est originellement rare à l'isolement, Clarke est persuadée que ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué d'inspirer et d'expirer convenablement.

La jolie blonde se demande si ce manque d'oxygène est également présent à _Phoenix_ , _Walden_ ou _Arcadia_. Un grand « oui » s'affiche dans son esprit alors que l'inquiétude fait son apparition en pensant aux futures mesures prises par le chancelier.

Même si elle est coincée entre quatre murs, privée de tout ce qui fait d'elle un être humain et qu'elle ne doit absolument rien à Thelonious Jaha, Clarke cherche malgré tout une solution pour éviter aux deux mille six cent cinquante-huit habitants de l' _Arche_ de sombrer dans l'espace, ruinant au passage leur chance de revenir un jour sur Terre.

* * *

Bellamy doit se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir en entendant la détresse de Clarke. C'est comme si ce n'étaient pas les pleurs, la toux, les vomissements, les cris et la respiration haletante de la jeune fille mais les siens. Il a l'impression de ressentir sa souffrance physique, additionnée à la douleur morale de la voir dans cet état.

Les paupières de l'adolescent se ferment tandis qu'il inspire — comme il peut — une grande bouffée d'air. Toute la force qu'il lui reste est concentrée dans le but de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas poser tendrement sa main sur le mur froid de sa cellule dans un geste réconfortant, de ne pas susurrer des paroles apaisantes. En plus de ne pas agir, Bellamy se force à ne pas penser à la femme qu'il aime, tous leurs souvenirs communs, leurs moments ensemble, leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs sourires, leurs regards, ne doivent pas apparaître dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il tente malgré tout de se représenter une autre personne que Clarke, l'image de sa petite sœur lui vient immédiatement en tête. Seulement, Octavia reste un sujet sensible dans son cœur. Imaginer tout ce qu'elle doit surmonter dans leur petite habitation, sans personne pour la soutenir de l'aide pas dans son optique de cogiter sur un sujet plus joyeux. Ses réminiscences de son enfance avec la cadette sont certes, ponctuées d'instants heureux mais dès lors qu'il se les imagine, son cœur se serre quand le jour de son arrestation s'imprime dans son esprit. Les yeux verts d'ordinaire si vivants étaient, ce jour-là, dominés par la peur. C'est une émotion qu'il n'a aucunement envie de voir dans le regard de sa petite sœur.

Le champ de possibilités se réduit considérablement lorsqu'il se rend compte que la totalité des personnes à qui il tient ont connu un destin funeste. Une moitié est morte, un quart est sans doute terrifié, seul. La partie restante est une morte en sursis. À qui peut-il penser ? À quelle personne qui soit encore _heureuse_ et _vivante_ peut-il se raccrocher ?

* * *

Les jambes de Wells réduisent rapidement la distance entre lui et la résidence d'Octavia. Un sac imposant est accroché à son épaule, rempli de nourriture et de boisson. Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'il a proposé son aide à la jeune fille. Avec le temps, sa colère envers lui — plus particulièrement son père — diminue, du moins en apparence. Si on se fiait seulement à leur complicité naissante et au regard reconnaissant de la cadette, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle l'apprécie.

De son côté, Wells ignore les yeux réprobateurs de Thelonious ainsi que ses innombrables soupirs lorsqu'il quitte précipitamment leur appartement. La majorité du temps, il suit sa formation de garde, aide la petite Octavia, fait la navette entre chez lui et le minuscule logement de celle-ci. Les moments de solitude où il se détestait de ne pas agir, de rester dans l'ombre se font de moins en moins nombreux. Son esprit divague de moins en moins sur le sort de Clarke, même s'il y pense souvent, il ne se martèle plus l'esprit à trouver une solution quant à son enfermement. Les disputes avec son père sont de moins en moins nombreuses, ce dernier se contente le plus souvent de secouer la tête, lui lance parfois un pic, mais la carapace qu'il s'est créée semble être résistante puisqu'il n'y prête plus attention.

Non sans avoir perçu les regards en coin des résidents de _Walden_ , la porte de l'appartement de la cadette apparaît finalement devant lui. Comme à chacune de ses visites routinières, c'est une Octavia aux yeux rougis et à la dégaine abattue qui s'affiche devant lui. Noyée dans une épaisse couverture, son nez se perd dans le tissu délavé. Ce n'est pas difficile de déceler que ce plaid appartenait à Bellamy et qu'elle cherche désespérément quelque chose de réel à quoi se raccrocher. Ce n'est pas compliqué de deviner que ses cernes violacés sont dus à son gros manque de sommeil, à ses nuits agitées par les souvenirs de son frère.

Malgré tout, le coin des lèvres d'Octavia se relève face à la présence de son allié. Son corps se laisse tomber avec découragement sur le sol du logement, rapidement suivit par celui de Wells. Bientôt, des cubes de protéines, du tofu, des plantes comestibles et quelques rations d'eau remplissent l'espace devant les deux adolescents. Les yeux verts débordant de gratitude de la petite sœur de Bellamy emplissent le cœur de Wells d'un nouveau sentiment. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sent utile et ne se déteste pas complètement. De la fierté prend place en lui lorsqu'il se rend compte que si Octavia n'est pas seule, c'est grâce à lui.

Au moment où la tête de la cadette se dépose sur son épaule, ses doigts viennent automatiquement caresser ses cheveux dans un but réconfortant. Les paupières de la jeune fille se ferment finalement et Wells se sent soulagé quand sa respiration se canalise et que le sommeil semble l'avoir emportée.

Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui de toute sa vie quant à une décision. Aujourd'hui, il est certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Aider la petite Octavia était la chose à faire.

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce troisième chapitre ! Du contact entre Bellamy et Clarke, du flashback, de l'amitié naissante entre Wells et Octavia, dites moi tout !

Laissez moi une review, même très courte pour me montrer que vous êtes encore là et que mon histoire vous plaît parce que j'ai peur d'avoir déserté ce site trop longtemps pour espérer quoi que ce soit aha...

À la (semaine) prochaine ! ღ


	4. Chapitre 4 : La descente aux Enfers

HEY !

Merci pour aux reviews des guest Love Bellarke et Louise, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir que ma fiction continuait d'être lue :)

De mon côté, je vais bientôt attaquer l'écriture du onzième chapitre que j'espère avoir terminé le week-end prochain ! Je vous laisse lire le quatrième chapitre où vous aurez enfin des réponses à vos questions (pas toutes...)

* * *

 **QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 _Les sourcils de Jake Griffin se froncent automatiquement lorsque l'écran de son ordinateur affiche des données qu'il était loin d'imaginer. Le pourcentage d'oxygène restant est dangereusement bas. Les chiffres semblent le défier alors que sa mâchoire se contracte en pensant à sa femme et à sa fille. Persuadé que ce n'est qu'un vilain malentendu, Jake quitte rapidement les données angoissantes. Sa nature calme et raisonnable le persuade de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, qu'il s'agit assurément d'une mauvaise interprétation. Cependant, sa logique lui dit que c'est mauvais, très mauvais et que la panique qui commence à l'envahir n'est que le début de la fin._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne marche plus posément en direction du bureau du chancelier mais entame un véritable sprint à travers la station. C'est apeuré, affolé et en sueur qu'il arrive finalement devant Thelonious. Ce dernier lève les yeux de son bureau, son air impassible se métamorphose en une expression pleine de surprise due à l'attitude remplie d'inquiétude de son ami. D'habitude, Jake ne perd jamais le contrôle de la situation, agit avec réflexion, mais aujourd'hui il semble réellement préoccupé._

 _Le chancelier l'interroge d'un simple coup d'œil. L'ingénieur s'avance, la respiration haletante et commence à tout expliquer au chancelier. Sa bouche déballe à une vitesse hallucinante les chiffres effrayants qu'il a aperçus il y a peu de temps. Allant de l'état de l'ordinateur à sa course effrénée à travers les couloirs de Phoenix, Jake fait un topo complet sur sa journée de travail. Ses jambes font les cent pas à travers le bureau spacieux dans lequel il se trouve tandis que ses yeux évitent soigneusement le regard de Thelonious._

 _Sans que ce dernier ne bouge ses lèvres d'un millimètre, le père de Clarke se convainc lui même — à voix haute — qu'il a sans aucun doute mal lu les données, qu'il s'est inquiété pour rien. Le claquement de la porte semble le réveiller puisqu'il cesse son babillage et s'immobilise complètement. Les deux hommes se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, la peur de Jake commençant à faire à nouveau surface._

 _L'ingénieur semble perdre ces cinq sens puisqu'il ne remarque pas lorsque le chancelier pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules tremblantes. Des bribes de mots parviennent à ses oreilles. Ses yeux se ferment quand il entend distinctement « manque d'oxygène », « système défaillant » et « un an tout au plus ». Son cœur s'emballe en pensant à sa famille._

 _Abby ne mérite pas de finir asphyxiée dans l'espace, de suffoquer à cause du manque d'air qui causera leur perte à tous. Clarke ne mérite pas de terminer sa vie avant même de l'avoir débutée, de se battre pour inspirer de serait-ce qu'une infime quantité d'oxygène. Wells ne mérite pas de mourir. Thelonious ne mérite pas de mourir. Son collègue ne mérite pas de mourir. Cette petite fille qu'il a croisée tout à l'heure ne mérite pas de mourir. Aucun habitant de cette fichue station ne le mérite. Ils méritent tous de retourner sur Terre, pas de signer la fin de l'humanité alors qu'ils étaient persuadés que les générations futures passeraient leur vie sur Terre, avec la chance de ne pas se préoccuper de la moindre défaillance d'un quelconque système d'oxygène. Chance que visiblement, aucun des habitants de Phoenix, de Walden ou d'Arcadia n'aura._

 _Les jambes de Jake se mettent à trembler face à cette dure réalité. C'est comme si le sol se dérobait tout à coup sous ses pieds hésitants. Des pensées quant à ses futurs arrières-petits-enfants débarquent dans son esprit. Ils arrivent sur Terre, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, l'odorat chatouillé par les nouvelles senteurs boisées et florales qu'offrent la planète où il rêve de se rendre, les yeux ne sachant plus où regarder face aux innombrables arbres qu'ils n'avaient, jusqu'alors eu l'occasion de contempler uniquement dans les livres._

 _Les chances que cet instant magique se produise s'amenuisent avant de disparaître complètement. Au moment où il se rend compte de l'extinction imminente de la race humaine, une incroyable détermination remplace sa peur, l'enterrant sous son poids. Jake retrouve ses sens, ses jambes ne tremblent plus, ses pieds ne sont plus hésitants mais son corps entier est volontaire, prêt à se battre contre ce fléau._

 _Des idées sortent de sa bouche par dizaines, certaines complètement délirantes, d'autres plus réalisables. Le plan de l'ingénieur se met en place petit à petit, son inquiétude toujours reléguée au second rôle. Finalement, sa résolution à tout résoudre se transforme en agacement devant le manque de réaction et de détermination du chancelier qui arbore encore et toujours cette expression neutre qui le caractérise si bien. Ce dernier semble ne même pas se rendre compte que certaines solutions proposées par Jake pourraient tenir la route, voire même leur apporter quelques mois supplémentaires pour fignoler ses idées._

 _— Quel est le problème ? interroge-t-il, la voix déformée par la lassitude. Je ne te parle pas d'un petit problème réparable qui causera tout au plus un rationnement plus strict ou des inégalités encore plus marquées à travers cette satanée station. Bon sang, j'essaie d'éviter la mort de plus de deux-mille-cinq-cents personnes ! s'indigne-t-il en haussant le ton, l'air hors de lui._

 _Thelonious paraît enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation puisqu'il daigne enfin poser le regard sur Jake dont le souffle s'accélère de plus en plus. Le chancelier ne l'a jamais vu dans un pareil état. Devant l'impatience qui commence à s'accumuler à l'agacement et à la peur, le père de Wells lui avoue finalement ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis maintenant une bonne heure._

 _Les paupières de l'ingénieur se ferment devant ses aveux. Il se trouve que Thelonious était au courant de ce dysfonctionnement depuis des mois. Il le savait et n'en a fait part à personne. À partir de cet instant, chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche n'est que prétexte aux yeux de Jake. À partir de cet instant, la compassion ou l'amitié qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard du chancelier n'existe plus, tout comme ses craintes. Ces dernières ont disparu parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire._

* * *

 _Tous les espoirs et toute la joie qui émanaient de Clarke il y a encore quelques semaines ne sont désormais qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme sa relation avec Bellamy. Son envoi à l'isolement a gravement amoché son cœur, mais le fait qu'il soit persuadé de sa trahison l'a détruite, autant physiquement que mentalement. Sur l'Arche, toute la nourriture est comptée, rationnée, ce qui fait que même avant tout ça, les aliments qu'elle ingérait n'étaient pas très conséquents. Aujourd'hui, elle mange seulement dans l'optique de ne pas mourir de faim. Ses yeux bleus pleins de vie sont désormais froids, vidés de toute expression, mis à part le désespoir._

 _Mentalement parlant, le bilan est loin d'être plus glorieux. En effet, Clarke n'a plus aucun rêve, plus aucune envie. Son avenir déjà tracé qui lui plaisait tant s'est effacé à la seconde où le « je te hais » de Bellamy est arrivé à ses oreilles. La seule et unique chose qui la fait se lever de son lit chaque matin et qui lui fait partiellement oublier son malheur, c'est Octavia. Cette petite lui rappelle Bellamy dans tous ses faits et gestes. Clarke était très au courant de l'affection et de la protection qu'il lui apportait, elle essaie de lui procurer la même sécurité, du mieux qu'elle peut et malgré son état._

 _Le buste de la jeune fille se relève tout seul lorsque les paroles de ses parents lui parviennent. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'elle se rend compte de l'heure précoce à laquelle son père est rentré. En effet, celui-ci ne passe jamais le seuil de leur appartement avant vingt heures, cependant, il est à peine six heures et demi du soir. Entraînée par sa curiosité, elle s'est — contre toute attente — levée de son lit par une autre motivation que la petite sœur de Bellamy._

 _Sur la pointe des pieds et attentive, Clarke passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Soudainement, et à son plus grand étonnement, les mêmes mots que Jake a entendu de la bouche de Thelonious lui transpercent les oreilles._

 _Elle redouble son attention lorsque son père confie à Abby que cette fois-ci, il ne peut rien changer, rien réparer, qu'il est complètement impuissant face à ce qui n'est plus un problème technique insignifiant mais une véritable défaillance du système d'oxygène. Suite à cet aveu, Clarke appuie son dos contre le mur de sa chambre, cognant sa tête contre celui-ci dans un bruit sourd tandis que ses paupières se ferment._

 _Ce n'est plus une discussion posée entre deux êtres amoureux mais un torrent d'arguments et d'ultimatums qui jaillit dans l'appartement des Griffin. Très rapidement, l'adolescente comprend que le désaccord entre ses parents va au-delà de toutes leurs discordes. Il s'agit désormais de la survie de la race humaine._

 _D'un côté se trouve la tranquille et raisonnée Abigail qui veut éviter coûte que coûte la peur générale qui causerait l'anarchie dans la station spatiale. De son point de vue, avertir l'Arche s'apparente au suicide. Leur perte ne sera pas causée par le manque d'oxygène mais par un mouvement de foule qui se changerait en chaos. De plus, révéler cette défaillance au grand jour, c'est aussi désobéir au conseil et conduire son mari, l'homme qu'elle aime à une mort atroce. L'officière médicale refuse de priver sa fille de père, sa fille qui a tant perdu et qui mérite tellement plus que de le voir éjecter dans l'espace, qui vaut mieux qu'une émeute comme dernière image de sa vie._

 _De l'autre côté, il y a l'intrépide et déterminé Jake qui au contraire refuse de garder ce secret enfoui en lui plus longtemps. Pour lui, chaque habitant de l'Arche a le droit de savoir leur funeste destin. Informer la population résonne comme un espoir pour lui, deux-mille-six-cent-cinquante-cinq cerveaux seront plus efficaces que trois pour trouver une solution. Thelonious, Abby et lui-même ne doivent pas éviter la vérité jusqu'à mourir asphyxiés en simulant d'être surpris par ce qui arrive. Personne ne mérite une fin pareille._

 _Le feu ou la glace, le noir ou le blanc, le Yin ou le Yang. Deux façons de voir la vie complètement opposées._

 _Le bien ou le mal. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais pour Clarke, ce n'est pas aussi évident, il n'y a pas une option tout à fait bien quand l'autre est répugnante. Ses deux parents ont des arguments de choc._

 _La tranquillité qui régnait dans sa vie depuis plus de seize ans s'est transformée en de terribles épreuves, des choix impossibles et des pertes insurmontables. Comment rester forte face à l'annonce de la mort en sursis de plus de deux-mille-six-cents âmes ? Comment choisir entre la sagesse de sa mère et le courage de son père ? Comment survivre au décès de Jake ?_

 _— Promets-moi que tu obéiras aux ordres du conseil et que tu te tairas. Promets-moi, supplie Abby._

 _— Je ne peux pas._

 _Lorsque les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrent à nouveau, son choix est fait. Il est fait depuis longtemps._

* * *

 _Jake pose tendrement ses mains sur les joues de sa fille, qui se creusent de jour en jour. Cette dernière ne s'est pas beaucoup confiée en ce qui concerne l'arrestation de Bellamy, elle s'est contentée de lui réciter les grandes lignes, d'une voix blanche, dépourvue de toute émotion. Les rumeurs se sont chargées du reste. La majorité de l'histoire ne lui a pas été apprise par la bouche de sa fille, mais bien par les potins des Phoeniciens._

 _Seulement, Jake n'était pas étranger à l'amour qu'elle portait à Bellamy, et même si celle-ci assure que « oui, tout va bien », ce n'est pas la peine d'aimer ou même de connaître Clarke pour savoir que c'est faux. Jake sait très bien ce qu'elle est en train de faire : elle se forge une carapace. Depuis le drame, leurs rapports sont au point mort, la communication n'existe plus. C'est comme si au moment où Bellamy s'était fait arrêter, une partie d'elle avait disparu._

 _Pourtant, avant tout cela, ils avaient une complicité que peu de pères ont avec leur fille. Cette dernière racontait tout à Jake, y compris sa relation avec Bellamy. L'ingénieur a tout de suite apprécié le jeune homme, même s'il savait que leurs caractères forts allaient leur porter préjudice, il savait aussi que grâce à leur nature opposée, leur amour serait plein de rebondissements et terriblement intense. C'est exactement ce qu'il désirait pour sa fille, un amour où on ne s'ennuie pas, un amour sincère, durable et incroyablement passionnel._

 _Mais, Jake n'est pas venu dans la chambre de l'adolescente pour parler de sa peine face à la perte de Bellamy mais de ce qui va sans doute causer sa propre perte. Au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Clarke l'arrête, un air impénétrable sur le visage._

 _— Je sais tout._

 _Cette phrase a le pouvoir de le déstabiliser complètement. D'ordinaire, il lit en la jeune fille comme dans un livre ouvert mais cette fois, elle arbore une expression qu'il n'arrive pas à décoder. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la surprise ? De la fierté ? De la peur ? Du courage ? Il semblerait que ça soit un cocktail de ces six émotions._

 _Malgré la partie de lui remplie de culpabilité de laisser Clarke livrée à elle-même, de l'abandonner dans l'espace, Jake ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s'il n'agit pas. Laisser des milliers de personnes mourir sans qu'ils ne comprennent rien et de ce fait, contribuer à l'extinction de la race humaine ? Ou bien mettre toute la population au courant, se sacrifier pour son peuple et pour ce en quoi il croit, assurer une chance de survie, même minime, à sa fille ? Le choix est vite fait._

 _— C'est quoi le plan ? questionne la jeune fille, le feu brûlant à nouveau dans ses yeux bleus._

 _Les lèvres de Jake se redressent en un sourire fier. Fier de voir que sa fille a la même vision des choses que lui. Fier devant son courage. Fier de son évolution. Fier d'être son père._

 _— Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir le plan, rétorque-t-il dans un murmure._

 _L'incompréhension prend place sur le visage de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle assure à l'ingénieur qu'elle veut l'aider. Ce à quoi il répond catégoriquement que c'est hors de question, lui rappelant à quel point elle peut se montrer têtue, tout comme Abby. Une étreinte désespérée résulte de leur court échange alors qu'elle profite de la protection temporaire de son père._

 _Leur contact est rapidement écourté puisque Clarke quitte les bras de son père, la main sur le ventre, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Les sourcils de Jake se froncent au moment où son teint de porcelaine devient cadavérique._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand des fluides sont rejetés par sa fille, ponctués de toussotements et d'un visible mal d'estomac. La main rassurante de son père se pose sur l'épaule de la blonde qui s'essuie la bouche dans un mouvement rapide. La flamme qui s'embrasait dans ses yeux il y a encore quelques minutes s'est éteinte, comme rattrapée par la réalité._

 _Les lèvres de Jake restent scellées, ne demandant aucune explication tandis que Clarke arbore cet air neutre, comme si de pareils vomissements étaient banals. L'appréhension se lit de plus en plus sur l'ingénieur qui ne sait même pas s'il y a une raison de paniquer. Il pourrait simplement être question d'une maladie passagère mais son instinct lui souffle qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça et l'expression de sa fille ne l'aide pas à relativiser_

 _C'est Jake qui brise ce silence de mort le premier. Ses jambes le portent doucement jusqu'à Clarke, tandis qu'il s'assure qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Seulement, aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant. Sa bouche s'ouvre, la stupeur prenant place sur son visage._

 _Il suffit d'un regard pour que Jake comprenne immédiatement la situation. Tout d'un coup, les problèmes d'oxygène sont le cadet de ses soucis. Sa main attrape fermement celle de sa fille tandis qu'il la tire en dehors de l'appartement._

* * *

 _Le cœur de Clarke bat à une vitesse impressionnante alors que sa bouche reste fermée. Ses jambes avancent de manière robotique, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps au même moment que ses vomissements. Sa conscience retombe dans sa tête quand les yeux de son père s'immergent dans les siens. La peur qu'elle y détecte lui fait froid dans le dos. La détermination, l'espoir, l'amour, la reconnaissance, la surprise ou même la colère sont des émotions qu'elle a l'habitue d'y lire, mais un tel effroi, jamais._

 _Alors, Clarke a un réflexe : serrer Jake dans ses bras. Son instinct ne la pousse pas à démentir, à tirer les choses au clair ou même à ressentir quoi que ce soit mais bien à se plonger dans une longue étreinte. Parce qu'à la seconde où l'ingénieur a posé les yeux sur elle, il a su. Même si, pour le moment, elle est persuadée qu'une telle chose ne peut pas arriver, qu'il s'agit assurément d'une autre réalité, qu'il y a une explication rationnelle. Une part d'elle, de sa nature qui n'est que que lucidité et sagesse sait pertinemment que l'impossible s'est réalisé. Qu'en plus de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, son père, qu'en plus d'être privée de ses repères elle va aussi devoir se séparer de la seule personne — autre qu'Octavia — qui pourrait la lier à Bellamy._

 _— On... On va... bafouille Jake d'une voix tremblante. On va aller faire des examens._

 _La tête de Clarke effectue un mouvement d'acquiescement, même si c'est inutile, ces tests ne serviront à rien. Après tout, analyse ou pas, parents ou pas, Bellamy ou pas, le résultat sera toujours le même._

 _Tandis que sa raison prend le pas sur ses espérances, ses mains, ses lèvres et bientôt son corps tout entier se met à trembler, son cœur s'accélère et le masque neutre qu'elle arborait tombe peu à peu, dévoilant un air terrifié. Sa vision se trouble presque lorsque son père l'emmène dans la station médicale pour ensuite s'engouffrer dans une salle en retrait._

 _Son être tout entier se rend à peine compte de ses propres mouvements et de ce qui se déroule autour d'elle, si bien que l'expression pleine d'incompréhension de sa mère est la dernière chose dont elle se préoccupe._

 _Après une rapide explication de la part de Jake, Abby doit elle-même l'assoir et lui faire tendre le bras. L'aiguille qui se plante dans sa veine ne lui arrache même pas une grimace, cette douleur étant tellement reposante comparée aux idées noires qui lui martèlent le cerveau. Ses yeux se perdent, devenant fixes et vides tandis qu'une larme dégouline le long de sa joue._

 _Ce qui n'était qu'un œil embué se transforme une vision complètement obstruée, tout en restant silencieuse. Clarke se demande de quelle manière est-ce qu'elle est arrivée à cette situation ? Comment s'est-elle transformée d'une élève studieuse qui n'avait aucun autre centre d'interêt que les cours — mis à part assister sa mère à l'infirmerie — en une jeune femme de dix-sept ans brisée ? Comment s'est-t-elle mise à ressembler aux filles qu'elle plaignait ? Comment les choses ont pu déraper à ce point ?_

 _Aucune de ces questions n'a le temps d'être élucidée puisque la légère pression sur sa peau la ramène à la réalité. Son esprit quitte peu à peu le monde parallèle dans lequel elle s'était plongée, découvrant ses parents qui ne reflètent que l'inquiétude. La femme de Jake s'accroupit devant elle, comme le font les parents face aux enfants, lui donnant l'impression que son erreur est réparable._

 _Finalement, elle n'est qu'une mère soucieuse du bien-être de sa fille, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. Durant un instant, beaucoup trop court pour Clarke, l'innocence de la situation — si l'on fait abstraction de leurs visages déformés par tellement de ressentiments qu'il est impossible de tous les citer — lui fait presque oublier le calvaire dans lequel elle se trouve._

 _Presque. Parce que dès lors qu'Abby ouvre la bouche, cette bulle d'ignorance éclate aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée._

 _— Clarke... Comment est-ce arrivé ? demande-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut rassurante mais qui ne masque pas sa peur._

 _Les sourcils de la jeune fille se haussent. Comment ? Sérieusement ? « Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de faire ça... » se dit-elle, frappée par la remarque de sa mère qui d'habitude, n'est pas du genre à poser des questions inutiles. Devant l'air étonné de sa fille, Abby secoue la tête avant de reformuler sa demande. « Non, je veux dire... comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? » questionne-t-elle._

 _Une claque. C'est ce qui caractérise le plus la vérité qui vient de s'abattre sur Clarke. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'ouvre tandis qu'elle n'est plus que sidération. Ce qui n'était au départ seulement des bribes de souvenir concernant la conception de cet enfant se métamorphose en de véritables flashs de ce moment privilégié._

 _Malgré tout, un sourire triste se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle a l'impression de sentir à nouveau la bouche et les mains de Bellamy sur tout son corps. L'espace d'un moment, l'adolescent est assit à côté d'elle, sa main caresse tendrement la sienne tandis qu'un visage encourageant et rassurant l'aide à aller de l'avant, à prendre les bonnes décisions._

 _Cet instant de répit prend rapidement — trop rapidement — fin. Les conséquences de leur union s'affichent dans son esprit tandis qu'une toute nouvelle expression prend place sur son visage. Il ne s'agit plus simplement de peur mais d'une jeune fille véritablement terrorisée. Il ne s'agit plus d'un air réfléchi mais d'une concentration extrême. Il ne s'agit plus d'un désespoir quant à tout ce qui lui reste à affronter mais d'une détermination sans faille. Il ne s'agit plus d'elle mais de son enfant._

 _La politique de l'enfant unique règne sur l'Arche depuis des décennies. Cette Loi a rapidement été intégrée suite à la terrible réalité qui s'installerait sur le long-terme : trop d'habitants, pas assez d'oxygène. C'est exactement ce qui se passe, malgré cette terrible règle. Toujours est-il qu'en plus de cette politique draconienne, il faut remplir certaines conditions pour pouvoir fonder une famille : dans un premier temps, les deux parents doivent avoir atteint leur majorité. Ensuite, il faut remplir un dossier pour demander l'autorisation au chancelier avant de concevoir l'enfant. Aucune de ces modalités n'ont été respectées par Clarke, ni par Bellamy._

 _Conformément à cette fameuse Loi, la seule issue est l'avortement. Seulement, c'est loin d'être une issue favorable pour la jeune fille. Certaines filles tombent enceinte très jeunes, sans aimer le garçon comme Clarke aime Bellamy, donc avorter leur serait moins pénible que pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle déteste réellement le gouvernement._

 _De multiples scénarios prennent place dans l'esprit de Clarke. Cacher son enfant comme les Blake ont dissimulé Octavia lui semble le plus réalisable. Avorter de l'enfant de Bellamy lui est insupportable et complètement hors de question._

 _Même au prix de la vie de quelqu'un, au prix de son amour propre, au prix de ce qui fait d'elle qui elle est, Clarke ne signera pas l'arrêt de mort de l'homme qu'elle aime. C'est complètement impossible. Lorsque sa mère lui annonce que sa grossesse est réelle, résultats sanguins à l'appui, elle dépose une main sur son ventre, se plongeant à nouveau dans cette bulle qu'elle aime tant._

 _Au moment où sa décision semble être prise et où une porte de sortie semble apparaître, la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvre brusquement sur plusieurs gardes. Sa bulle explose en de millions de molécules tandis qu'un poids s'abat sur sa poitrine. Son cœur manque de s'arrêter lorsqu'ils passent les menottes autour des poignets de son père._

 _Ni une, ni deux, Clarke bondit en avant, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux lancent un regard indescriptible à Shumway qui détourne le regard, ce qui n'est absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Retenue par d'autres membres de la garde, Clarke hurle en tendant les bras en avant, désespérée. Un des hommes semble être doté d'empathie puisqu'il desserre son étreinte autour de ses bras, la laissant se réfugier une dernière fois dans les bras de son père._

 _Lorsqu'il disparaît dans les couloirs de la station, une autre partie d'elle disparaît avec lui._

 _— Clarke Griffin, en référence à l'article vingt-deux de la doctrine Gaia, votre trahison vous condamne à l'isolement jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans où l'on ré-évaluera votre dossier._

 _À partir de cet instant, la jeune fille innocente qu'était Clarke laisse place à une coquille vide. Chacune des personnes à qui elle tient lui est hors d'atteinte, arrachée par l'Arche. Une haine sans faille prend place envers ce système._

 _Un regard qui n'est que dégoût en direction de sa mère plus tard, elle est conduite en direction de la station-prison. Sa détermination lui semble à des années lumières d'avoir existé._

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la grossesse de Clarke (que vous aviez peut-être devinée) ? De la trahison d'Abby ? De la mort de Jake ? Concernant l'arrestation de Clarke et de l'exécution de son père, j'ai reproduis le scénario de la série parce que je trouvais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus cohérent.

Enfin bref, faites-moi savoir vos réactions :)

À la semaine prochaine ! ღ


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un sombre éclaircissement

_Hey ! Je sais pas vous mais moi je suis super excitée à l'idée que la saison 5 de The 100 arrive dans moins de trois semaines ! Après presque un an d'attente, j'ai trop trop hâte. Bref, concernant cette fic, merci encore une fois à la guest Louise, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et que tu ai pu être surprise par la grossesse de Clarke :)_

 _Je continue à vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de Believe in Earh : je suis à environ un quart du onzième chapitre et j'ai fait quelques modifications au chapitre huit qui sont presque terminées et qui m'ont demandé pas mal de temps. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire ce week-end parce que j'ai beaucoup de devoirs pour la semaine prochaine mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre autant que j'aimerais bientôt :)_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce cinquième chapitre que j'aime beaucoup donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE :**

* * *

Assis dans sa cellule, le regard vide, la respiration haletante, Bellamy reflète le désespoir. Comme s'il avait jeté à des kilomètres sa détermination. Ce trait de caractère s'est envolé pour laisser place à l'indifférence. Après l'envie de s'échapper de cet horrible endroit, ses sens secoués par l'arrivée de Clarke, le calme est revenu, accompagné par l'ennui.

Passer ses journées et ses nuits entre quatre murs réduit considérablement le champ des activités potentielles pour ne pas mourir de lassitude. Qui plus est, sa relation avec sa voisine de cellule, autrement dit la seule personne avec qui il pourrait échanger, est plus que conflictuelle, pour ne pas dire au point mort.

Sa mémoire est donc sa seule distraction. Parfois, des moments joyeux, qui le font sourire et oublier un dixième de son malheur s'affichent dans son esprit. Mais, la plupart du temps, il est tourmenté par ses démons du passé, par ses regrets et ses remords, par toutes les fois où il a agit quand il n'aurait dû rien faire et par toutes les fois où au contraire, il n'a pas levé le petit doigt là où il se devait d'intervenir.

Ses seuls moments de répit sont au milieu de la nuit. Quand toute la station est endormie, lui reste éveillé. Sa respiration se fait meilleure tandis que les instants avec sa petite sœur remontent à la surface. Quelquefois même des agissements dont il est fier. Car, de tous ses souvenirs, Octavia reste le meilleur malgré tout.

* * *

 _La mâchoire de Bellamy se contracte, il retient ses larmes, sachant pertinemment que s'il a le malheur d'en laisser couler une sur sa joue, il éclatera en sanglot. Il se doit d'être fort et de ne pas craquer. Même si c'est très difficile lorsque son père lui dit ouvertement le temps qui lui reste à vivre, c'est à dire pas grand chose._

 _Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Bellamy reste de marbre. Ses yeux cuivrés reste bloqués dans ceux de Septimus qui pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Dans les moments les plus durs, le mari d'Aurora trouve toujours les mots justes, les mots qui calment, les mots qui soulagent, les mots qui redonnent de la force, les mots qui, même lorsque le jeune garçon est au plus bas, l'aident à avancer. Face à un tel savoir-faire dans des situations atroces, Bellamy admire son père et est réellement fier d'être son fils._

 _Alors, il s'imprègne de tout ce que Septimus dégage, comme s'il prenait la maturité et la résistance nécessaire pour continuer sans cette figure paternelle si importante pour lui._

 _Le regard du quadragénaire se pose dans ses yeux débordant de reconnaissance quant à tout ce qu'il lui apporte. Regard qui reflète désormais une transmission de pouvoir. Dès lors que ses pupilles dévient vers la trappe sur le sol qui lui est maintenant — trop — familière, Bellamy sait. Il sait exactement ce que Septimus va lui dire. Sa théorie se vérifie lorsque son père lui délègue le rôle de père. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il l'a perçu._

 _Tout ce qu'il lui ordonne, il le sait déjà. Il est déjà au courant de la protection dont sa petite sœur a besoin et que Septimus lui offre. Il a déjà connaissance de la peur qui s'empare la jeune fille dès qu'elle doit se cacher sous le plancher. Et lorsque son père lui intime qu'il a le devoir de prendre soin de sa sœur, un étrange sentiment envahit le jeune garçon qui devient prématurément un homme._

 _— Ta sœur, ta responsabilité._

 _Le cœur de Bellamy cogne contre sa poitrine tandis que son menton se lève, comme s'il voulait être à la hauteur de son père. L'émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier est claire désormais : de la fierté._

 _La fierté d'avoir dans sa famille une personne telle que Septimus ou Octavia. La fierté d'être le fils d'un tel homme. La fierté d'être le grand frère d'une jeune fille aussi courageuse. Bellamy a toujours su qu'elle était mentalement plus forte que lui. Plus forte que sa mère._

 _Parce que le fils de Septimus regarde sa sœur grandir depuis une douzaine d'années. Même s'il n'a pas toujours été présent par rapport à son père, il l'était beaucoup plus qu'Aurora. C'est comme si une partie de cette dernière s'était envolée lors de la naissance de sa fille. Sans doute à cause du fait de vivre dissimulée ou plus exactement de cacher Octavia._

 _Malgré son jeune âge lors de la naissance de sa sœur, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte du changement d'attitude d'Aurora qui, d'une mère attentive et souriante s'est transformée en une femme austère, vidée de sa joie de vivre._

 _Autrefois aimée de toute la station, animée par un sourire qui ne diminuait pas, attentionnée envers son mari et son fils, elle est devenue froide, n'adressant la parole à personne excepté Septimus qui, pour une fois, semblait dépassé._

 _Devant ce schéma familial peu glorieux, Bellamy n'a jamais su s'il devait se réfugier dans l'ombre du côté de sa mère, dans la lumière du côté de son père ou dans un tout autre monde avec sa petite sœur. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'il avait à faire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au regard de son père posé dans ses yeux d'adolescent qui lui transmet la force nécessaire pour prendre soin d'Octavia, pour lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite._

* * *

En se souvenant de son état esprit à ce moment-là, Bellamy ressent un besoin grandissant de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se remémore qu'avant cet évènement déclencheur qui s'est avéré être le départ imminent de son père, il n'apportait à Octavia qu'un dixième de la protection qu'il lui offre aujourd'hui. Tout du moins, qu'il lui offrait avant d'être piégé comme un rat.

Un élan de culpabilité gonfle en lui au moment où il se rend compte qu'il a fallut que Septimus meurt pour qu'il se décide à être un grand frère. Bientôt, son esprit est torturé, se demandant s'il aurait préféré que son père reste avec lui, en dépit de sa relation avec Octavia ou si au contraire, il avantage sa petite sœur et la confiance inébranlable qu'ils ont construite, le négligeant lui.

Dans tous les cas, Octavia a toujours eu et aura toujours une protection indestructible et un amour qui résiste à toutes les épreuves, même à la mort. De là où il est, Septimus veille sur sa fille, Bellamy en est persuadé. L'attachement que son père portait à sa sœur a poussé celle-ci à devenir plus forte que tous les membres de leur famille. Les qualités de Septimus sont désormais ancrées dans le caractère d'Octavia. Sa solidité mentale et sa justice sans faille ont été exacerbées par son père, même si ces traits de caractères étaient déjà innés chez elle.

Bellamy en vient à se demander si sa petite sœur serait encore en vie sans lui. Parce qu'aux yeux d'Aurora, c'est comme si la jeune fille n'existait pas. Aucun regard, aucune parole, aucun soutien, rien. Mis à part le silence qui était pire que tout. Alors se retrouver dans une cellule plongée dans l'obscurité et sans aucun bruit rappelle de terribles souvenirs à Bellamy.

Les nombreuses fois où Septimus n'était pas là et que l'appartement était comme divisé en trois parties : Aurora, toujours absente, Octavia, la plupart du temps occupée à faire les exercices que son père lui avait confiés quelques heures auparavant et Bellamy qui lui, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Du jour au lendemain, de la vie de son père au moment où il n'était plus là, la pièce n'était que coupée en deux morceaux : leur mère, toujours identique à une statue d'un côté. De l'autre se trouvaient les deux frère et sœur, unis par un tout nouveau lien. Bellamy poursuivait les traces de Septimus en apprenant à la cadette à lire, à écrire, à compter et à faire toutes sortes de choses. Leur passion commune pour la mythologie a découlé de leur relation de plus en plus complice.

Même s'il s'en veut d'avoir ce genre de pensées, Bellamy a la sensation d'avoir commencé à vivre lorsque son père est mort. Sa petite sœur lui a appris à être heureux, à voir de la lumière là où il ne percevait que de l'obscurité.

* * *

C'est avec une main hésitante qu'Octavia attrape une lettre. Ses yeux se posent sur la feuille de papier qu'elle vient de trouver dans ce qui a été son pire cauchemar pendant quinze ans. Son cœur se serre en lisant la première phrase, regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert cette maudite trappe. C'est comme si tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à ce plancher avait le don de la faire souffrir. Une larme dégouline le long de son œil en déchiffrant les derniers mots.

Un déclic se fait dans le cerveau d'Octavia au moment où cette larme atterrit sur la lettre. Ses mains resserrent leur emprise sur le papier tandis que ses yeux verts sombrent peu à peu dans un tout autre état d'esprit. S'armant de tous ses souvenirs, de toutes ses épreuves et de toutes ses souffrances, la jeune fille enfouit en elle toute trace de fragilité.

Bellamy ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien, Septimus n'est pas mort pour rien, Aurora ne s'est pas laissée dépérir pour rien. Chacun d'entre eux lui a enseigné une force. Les unes accumulées aux autres forment un courage sans limite. Perdre un frère, un père et une mère n'est pas sans douleur, certes. Mais c'est surtout une sacrée leçon.

C'est comme si elle avait jeté sa déprime à travers la galaxie. Bien décidée à faire bouger les choses, c'est remontée à bloc qu'Octavia fourre la lettre dans sa poche, resserre le ruban bordeaux regroupant ses cheveux avant de franchir la porte de son appartement. Le jour des visites tombe à pic.

Dans une démarche assurée et un regard déterminé, elle se dirige vers la station-prison, résolue à faire sortir son frère de cette satanée cellule. Terminé la petite Octavia rongée par la perte des siens. Place à l'Octavia courageuse qui fera tout pour sauver son frère, la seule famille qu'il lui reste.

* * *

La station-prison est tellement silencieuse que Bellamy peut entendre distinctement la respiration de Clarke. Celle-ci se fait de plus en plus forte et irrégulière au fil des jours qui s'écoulent. Coincé ici, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame au cœur de l'Arche, mais il espère que le problème sera réglé au plus vite. S'il a le luxe de choisir sa mort, il préfère finir ses jours dans l'espace que dans une prison.

Ses sourcils se froncent lorsque la voix de sa sœur parvient à ses oreilles. « Tu rêves, mon vieux... », se dit-il à lui-même. C'est une chose de ressasser leurs souvenirs ensemble, de sourire tout seul ou de se détester pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais imaginer aussi clairement une voix aussi familière dans un environnement aussi hostile c'est carrément de la folie.

Pourtant, ce son si agréable se rapproche encore et encore. Il se rapproche tellement que s'il se concentre, Bellamy a l'impression que sa petite sœur se trouve juste derrière la porte de sa cellule.

Lorsque ses yeux exorbités se posent sur Octavia, il croit rêver. Tellement surpris par la venue de la jeune fille, il attrape la peau de son bras en pinçant aussi fort qu'il le peut. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns et le regard ému de sa sœur sont encore là. Heureusement car le trou béant dans son cœur causé par leur séparation se répare instantanément. Malheureusement parce que leurs retrouvailles sont synonymes d'adieux. Encore.

Au bout de quelques secondes de sidération telle qu'il ne pouvait pas accourir vers Octavia, cette action finit par se réaliser alors qu'il referme ses bras sur le corps de la jeune fille, ses lèvres relevées autant que possible. Leur étreinte est un véritable moment de répit pour Bellamy, un court instant où tous ses problèmes disparaissent et où ils n'ont jamais été séparés.

— Vous avez trente minutes.

La voix robotique du garde le ramène à la réalité. Ce dernier quitte la cellule au plus grand soulagement des deux Blake.

— C'est royal ici, tu dois t'éclater ! raille Octavia en s'avançant vers ce qui lui sert de lit.

Tout lui avait manqué en sa sœur. Son sourire rayonnant, ses yeux transperçants, leurs conversations... et son sarcasme légendaire.

— Disons que je m'en sors, synthétise-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au mur qui le sépare de Clarke.

Tout en s'asseyant sur le sol dur et froid de la pièce, Bellamy se promet de ne pas aborder le calvaire qu'il vit chaque jour depuis deux mois. Le fait d'être seule et de devoir se débrouiller sans le soutien de personne à quinze ans est déjà assez dur comme ça sans qu'elle ne se fasse un sang d'encre pour lui, encore plus que maintenant.

Frère et sœur abordent un tas de sujets. Octavia lui explique son alliance avec Wells. Bellamy désapprouve. Mais au fil de ses explications, il comprend assez vite que les intentions de Jaha sont louables. Lorsqu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'il fait quotidiennement pour elle, Bellamy se sent rassuré de constater que sa petite sœur n'est pas toute seule.

Son soulagement est vite combiné à de la surprise. Une image toute faite était déjà imprimée dans son esprit concernant les privilégiés. La seule personne qui avait su casser ce schéma était Clarke. Mais il était loin d'imaginer que le Chancelier junior pouvait servir d'autres intérêts que les siens. S'il en a l'occasion un jour, Bellamy note dans un coin de son esprit de remercier Wells. Et d'arrêter de mettre tous les Phoeniciens dans le même sac. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on sait qui l'a envoyé dans cette prison infernale.

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à sa rancœur. C'est son premier moment de répit depuis soixante jours. Il doit savourer chaque seconde de cet instant magique. Cette demi-heure avec Octavia est un nouveau souffle pour lui. Pouvoir discuter et rire avec elle l'apaise et lui redonne l'envie de se battre, de sortir de ces quatre murs. Plus les minutes passent et plus Bellamy sent son cœur commencer à se déchirer une nouvelle fois à l'idée de la voir s'en aller.

— Bell... Je voulais te dire, murmure-t-elle en baissant le regard. Merci.

Ce mot résonne dans l'esprit de l'adolescent qui dépose ses lèvres sur le front de sa sœur tout en lui chuchotant que c'est à lui de la remercier d'être ici. Une larme tombe de son œil, rapidement suivie par une autre, et encore une autre... Son instinct lui dit que la quitter une seconde fois sera encore plus douloureux que lors de son arrestation.

Octavia détache le bout de tissu qui maintenait ses cheveux avant de le glisser dans la main de son frère qui semble massive comparée aux siennes. Le regard de Bellamy se plante sur le ruban avant de secouer la tête négativement. Le tissu bordeaux finit sur la peau d'Octavia tandis que le jeune homme entoure la main de sa sœur des siennes.

— C'est ton ruban O', chuchote-t-il en souriant tristement.

Ce simple morceau de tissu qui signifie tellement de choses. Il est synonyme de protection, un rempart sur lequel s'appuyer lorsqu'ils sont séparés. Dès lors où Bellamy l'a offert à Octavia, elle ne l'a jamais quitté. S'il ne virevoltait pas dans ses cheveux bruns, il était noué autour de son poignet. Ce ruban qu'il a mis des semaines à acquérir.

L'argent laissé par Septimus était tout juste suffisant pour leur permettre de vivre. Les nombreux petits boulots de Bellamy n'étaient pas très concluants et leur quotidien est rapidement devenu difficile. Leurs seuls revenus étaient versés par le jeune homme et ce genre d'achat n'a jamais fait partie de son quotidien.

Mais il se souvient du jour où il se promenait dans cette boutique, où ses yeux se sont posés sur un ruban bordeaux, perdu parmi les livres et les jouets en tous genres. Ses doigts se sont promenés sur le textile soyeux pour ensuite finir dans sa poche, espérant avoir assez d'argent pour redonner le sourire à sa petite sœur, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une minute. Mais les deux pièces qui se battaient en duel étaient loin d'être suffisantes pour ça.

Alors, Bellamy a travaillé davantage, jusqu'au jour où il a pu lui offrir ce joli cadeau. Les lèvres relevées d'Octavia valaient tout l'or du monde et effaçait ces jours laborieux et sa monstrueuse fatigue.

* * *

— Tu en as plus besoin que moi, rétorque-t-elle en tendant le bras de son frère.

Les mains de la jeune fille attachent l'étoffe autour du poignet de Bellamy. « Si les gardes me voient avec ça... », prévient l'adolescent. L'index d'Octavia se colle à ses lèvres fines.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, affirme-t-elle en baissant son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce que le ruban disparaisse.

Parallèlement à l'action de son frère, Octavia dépose ses lèvres sur son front en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La lettre qui se trouvait dans sa poche se retrouve dans celle de Bellamy sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Entendre ses excuses à propos de ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette feuille ne ferait qu'exacerber ce qu'elle a ressenti en la découvrant.

Tout s'enchaîne très vite après ça, le garde qui aboie la fin de la visite, le regard assassin des Blake, une nouvelle étreinte désespérée, de nouveaux adieux déchirants.

— Je t'aime grand frère, susurre-t-elle. Je te ferai sortir.

Octavia a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage dévasté de Bellamy que le garde la jette presque à l'extérieur de la cellule, refermant la lourde porte à double tour. Le corps de la jeune fille s'adosse au mur de béton tandis que ses yeux se ferment. Elle souffle doucement, se répétant en boucle dans son esprit que ce n'est que temporaire, qu'ils seront bientôt réunis. Ses paupières se rouvrent alors qu'elle hoche la tête, se rapprochant du garde posté à l'entrée de la station-prison.

— Où est la cellule de Clarke Griffin ?

* * *

Les jambes de Bellamy le laissent tomber sur son matelas alors qu'il pousse un long et désespéré soupir. La visite de sa sœur l'a secoué. Ses émotions se mélangent si bien que tout devient flou. La joie de l'avoir vue s'associe à la tristesse de l'avoir quittée. Le chagrin prend rapidement le pas sur le bonheur puisqu'après un rapide calcul, Bellamy se rend rapidement compte que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle lui tenait compagnie.

Les visites à l'isolement ont lieu tous les deux mois. Mais, dans exactement trente jours, l'adolescent aura dix-huit ans. Et qui dit dix-huit ans dit la majorité, et qui dit la majorité dit... « Le jugement », souffle-t-il alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélère seconde après seconde. C'est quitte ou double : soit il pourra être avec sa petite sœur le jour de son anniversaire, soit son corps sera envoyé dans l'espace en guise de cadeau.

C'est la dernière ligne droite. Ces prochains jours seront les derniers d'un long calvaire ou les derniers de sa vie. Son esprit est tourmenté en tellement de directions qu'il en a mal au crâne. Il se laisse basculer sur le côté, complètement perdu.

Ses yeux sont directement attirés par un papier qui vient visiblement de tomber sa poche. Ses sourcils se froncent en se rappelant qu'il avait été vidé de tous ses effets personnels, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils. Son bras se tend jusqu'à attraper ce qui s'avère être une lettre. Son cœur fait un looping dans sa poitrine dès qu'il lit les premiers mots.

 _Mon fils,_

 _À l'heure qu'il est, tu dois te sentir bien seul, et j'en suis désolée. J'aurais aimé rester avec toi. J'aurais aimé faire un tas de choses..._

 _Mais cette décision était sans doute la meilleure que je n'ai jamais prise de toute ma vie. De quoi je parle ? De ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ta vie. C'est moi qui t'ai amené ce fardeau, il est donc logique que je t'en débarrasse. J'ai choisi la mort, mais je t'ai surtout choisi toi, Bellamy._

 _J'ai informé les gardes de l'existence de ta sœur. Tu ne méritais pas de vivre autant d'année dans la peur. Vois tout cela comme un nouveau départ. Tu dois tourner la page._

 _Ne me déteste pas, tout ce que j'ai fait, depuis le début, c'était pour ton bien. Mon erreur d'il y a quinze ans ne doit pas te gâcher la vie entière._

 _N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe où je suis._

 _Maman._

Les larmes de Bellamy tombent sur la lettre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit complètement indéchiffrable. Ses mains froissent sans retenue la feuille de papier et la lance à l'autre bout de la cellule. Un hurlement débordant de colère envers le monde entier se fait entendre dans la station-prison toute entière alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Il y a tant de sentiments, tant de réactions différentes dans le cerveau du jeune homme que tout s'entrechoque. Sa rage est incommensurable, si bien qu'il ne sait pas s'il pourra se calmer un jour. La sueur perle sur son front alors qu'il lutte pour ne pas se frapper lui-même.

Ce n'est pas réel. Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. « Réveille toi ! », braille-t-il en se pinçant si fort que le sang dégouline de son bras. Seulement, rien ne se passe, il reste bloqué dans cette situation qu'il est à des années-lumière de supporter. Il priait pour que sa petite sœur soit réelle, et le voilà, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard à implorer que cette lettre ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.

Après de longues minutes de négociation avec lui-même, il comprend l'amère et terrible vérité.

La vérité, c'est qu'il déteste tellement de personnes à une intensité tellement élevée qu'il n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre la haine et l'amour. Entre la haine qu'il a envers Aurora d'avoir dénoncé Octavia, d'avoir voulu tuer sa propre fille et entre l'amour qu'il lui portera toujours. Parce que même après cet acte abominable, elle reste sa mère. Et qu'il l'aimera toujours, peu importe où il est, lui aussi.

La frontière entre la rage et la passion ne semble même plus exister à l'égard de Clarke. Une terrible aversion envers la jeune fille reste gravée dans le cœur de Bellamy. Pourquoi s'est-elle laissée accuser ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé la traiter comme une meurtrière alors que c'est la dernière personne qu'il aurait soupçonné ? Pourquoi est-il aussi stupide ?

Mais là où il la déteste fait qu'il l'aime aussi. Elle s'est laissée accuser parce qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'a laissé la traiter comme une meurtrière parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre davantage en découvrant l'amère et terrible vérité.

Pourtant, il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il haït réellement. Une personne qui n'a aucune excuse et qui a passé sa vie à faire les mauvais choix. Un individu qu'il ne pourra jamais pardonner pour les abominations qu'il a commises.

Lui-même.

Un feu ardent rempli de rage contre sa propre personne prend place dans tout son corps. Il ne mérite aucunement l'amour d'Aurora, de Septimus, d'Octavia, et encore moins celui de Clarke. Il ne mérite pas de sortir de cette cellule de malheur. Il ne mérite pas de fêter ses dix-huit ans avec sa petite-sœur. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Il mérite seulement de mourir asphyxié entre les quatre murs qui l'emprisonnent depuis deux mois.

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il à une Clarke inquiète de l'autre côté de la cloison de béton.

Son poing cogne sans ménagement dans le mur de béton. Encore et encore. Le craquement qu'il entend lui arrache seulement une grimace alors qu'il continue avec l'autre main. La douleur physique n'est rien par rapport à sa souffrance psychologique.

Ses coups retentissent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol, souhaitant simplement dormir pour l'éternité.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que dites-vous de la découverte de Bellamy ? Il s'est enfin rendu compte que Clarke n'y était pour rien, moi non plus je n'en pouvais plus aha. Quant à la culpabilité d'Aurora ? À Octavia qui devient de plus en plus badass (c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime tant) ? Et à Bell ?_

 _Dites moi tout, comme d'habitude, ça me manque de ne plus avoir autant de reviews que je pouvais en avoir sur mon ancienne fic, alors que je trouve que celle-ci est beaucoup plus travaillée, de mon point de vue en tout cas... Bref, à vos claviers ! :)_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_ ღ


End file.
